The Black Brothers
by McKinnon-and-Black-forever
Summary: Marlene McKinnon never wanted the Black boys to fight over her. She never even expected it. She was pretty, yes, but she didn't think Sirius Black would ever take notice of her. Regulus she could understand. She was engaged to him because of her parents so she could see why he was protective of her. Who will Marlene McKinnon choose? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Marlene McKinnon never wanted the Black boys to fight over her. She never even expected it. She was pretty, yes, but she didn't think Sirius Black would ever take notice of her. Regulus she could understand. She was engaged to him because of her parents so she could see how he was protective of her. Who will Marlene McKinnon choose? Sirius Black, troublemaker, heartthrob of Hogwarts, and runaway from a family who hated him? Or Regulus, a man who loves his family, a good person, and a respectable pureblood?**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So this little story popped into my head and I had to write it down. Anyway tell me what you think of the first chapter! Who do you like better so far Regulus or Sirius? Also I need a cover photo for this story. If you're interested in making one for it PM me.**

_**Prologue **_

Two black haired boys played in the meadow with a blonde girl.

The oldest of the boys was running in the lead. His steel gray eyes searching the horizon. His black hair was trimmed up to his neck recently. It had once been down to his shoulders. His black robes blew in the wind. He was the bigger of the two boys by far. His face promised he would handsome. A bark like laugh fell out of his mouth as he ran from the other two children.

The younger of the boys followed his brother quickly keeping up with him. His eyes were gray as his brother and his hair as black. He was smaller than both the girl and the boy. His was slimmer than his brother. He moved quicker than his brother sometimes pulling ahead of him.

The girl was the last to come. She couldn't keep up with the boys in her yellow sundress. Her blue eyes keeping them in sight as if trying to run with her eyes. Her long blonde hair whipped behind her. Her legs moved faster as she pulled her dress up. Her dress was too long for running in a meadow.

The two boys laughed as the girl tried to keep up with them in her dress.

"Guys, wait up!" the little girl called almost falling over.

The older boy stopped and waited while the younger boy walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" the younger boy asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"Of course, she's alright!" the older boy huffed. "Come on, I want to get going!"

The younger boy glared at his brother before turning back to the girl. She smiled sweetly at the younger boy. The older boy glared at his brother when he saw this though the young boy was unaware of it. The girl got to her feet and she and the younger boy moved over to his brother.

"Are you alright?" the older boy asked looking down at his shoes almost sheepishly.

"Yes," the girl replied.

"I'm sorry for not coming back for you," he apologized his toe hitting the dirt and uprooting it.

"It's alright," she told him smiling.

The older boy smiled at the girl and she returned his smile. Suddenly the younger brother felt as if he were looking in on something privet like his mother and father kissing. He didn't understand why his older brother and his friend looked at each other in such a way. He was only four after all.

"We should get going before our parents find us," the girl suggested.

"Yes! To the forest!" the older boy shouted.

The two boys had planned it all out. They were going to run away and take their friend with them. The older boy had been talking to some muggle children who had told him about Neverland where children never grew up. He thought that if they got far enough than they would find Neverland.

"It's hot," the girl complained after a moment. "I don't want to go any farther."

"Come on, we're almost to the forest," the older boy encouraged her.

"Yeah, just think about all the adventures that await us!" the younger boy told her.

"I don't know if we should be doing this," she sighed. "Mummy and Daddy wouldn't approve."

"Who cares what Mummy and Daddy approve of?" the older boy mocked.

"Maybe she's right," the younger boy relented.

"Fine, be a bunch of cowards," the older boy pouted before stalking off.

"I'll talk to him," the girl said as she saw the younger boy's eyes fill with tears. "Stay here."

"Hey, you buffoon! Slow down!" the girl called after the older boy.

He stopped with his arms crossed over his chest. "You didn't have to be so cruel," she told him when she reached him.

"Whatever."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because you wanted to come on this adventure now you're backing out."

"I never said that. I just said that Mummy and Daddy wouldn't approve of it."

"If you don't want to go just say so."

"I want to. With you and him."

The older boys smiled at her. "With me?"

He took a step toward her.

"With both of you."

She took a step away from him playfully before he started to chase her. The younger boy watched as his sibling and his friend played. She had calmed him down, but that didn't matter. He wanted to be the one she looked up to. Not his brother. Sighing he stood up and waited for them to stop playing.

"Marlene! Marlene!" a woman's voice called from the house that stood nearby.

"I have to go," the girl explained as she stopped running. "My mother wants me."

"But what about running away?" the older boy asked.

"Next time. We can't tell anyone about it though," the girl whispered.

"Alright," he replied nodding his head.

The pair started to run to the house hand in hand while the younger boy followed them.

A woman waited for them. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. Her face which had once been youthful now had frown lines. The beauty was still there though. She watched as the children came running toward her. She thought of when she was young and had played with the children her age.

"Did you have fun with Sirius and Regulus?" she asked the girl.

"Yes, Mother, I did," the girl replied.

"That's good," the woman told her daughter. "Now you must tell them good-bye until the next time our families meet."

"Can't they spend the night like last time?" she asked innocently.

The woman chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Their mother wants them home."

"Alright," the little girl sniffed.

She turned to the boys, tears in her eyes. "Bye, Sirius. Bye, Regulus," Marlene said quietly.

"Bye, Marlene," Sirius and Regulus chorused.

Little did Marlene know that her contact with the Black boys would be cut off until her first year of Hogwarts. By then she had forgotten the boys she had played with when she was six years old. Now in her seventh year the two men with cause a rift in her life that even she didn't see coming.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I created a tumblr for this if any of you want to check it out. mckinnon-and-black-forever . tumblr .com is the address. Just take the spaces out. **

_**Chapter 1**_

Marlene stood in the meadow next to her house. She looked out over the field that she used to play in as a girl. Her long hair blew in the breeze as her crystal blue eyes searched the field for any sign of movement, even though she knew there wouldn't be any. The animals seemed to stay away from her house for some reason. She didn't understand why as a child, but later she learned it was because her house had protective enchantments around it.

"Marlene! Marlene, come along, we have company!" her mother's voice sounded over the silence.

Marlene sighed. Her mother was trying set up her up with another suitor. Mrs. McKinnon would never force her daughter to get married to someone she didn't like, but she was starting to get desperate. Marlene had sent back every pureblood boy who Mrs. McKinnon had found. Every boy that her mother had sent her was always very rude. They all tried to reach over and touch her in inappropriate places. She never let them of course. Her mother had trained her to wait until marriage.

She picked up her dress and started to run back to the house. Now she wished she hadn't left her hair down. It was getting in her face and the wind blowing at her back wasn't helping anything.

"Coming, Mum!" Marlene called. She ran faster almost tripping a couple of times. When she reached the porch she saw three people standing there. A woman with black hair pinned on top of her head stood stall. Her face would have been beautiful if it wasn't in a pinched sour expression.

The man who stood next to her was smirking. His short black hair stood up in spikes. His cold gray eyes raked over her body as if Marlene were a feast. He was shorter, shorter than his wife.

The boy who stood in front of them looked rather grim like he didn't want to be there. He was rubbing his shoe on the porch. He was tall for his age. When his gray eyes looked into Marlene's blue ones she thought she saw a spark there. His hair was short, but not as short as his father's. He had a handsome face, but he was rather skinny and slim.

"Marlene, this is Regulus Black," her mother told her. "He came to pay you a visit while his mother and I talk over things."

"Of course, Mother," Marlene answered. That was code for I know he's a pureblood who is looking for a wife and I will see if I like him.

Marlene had heard of the Blacks, of course. Her meetings with the Blacks were few and in between. She had meant Bellatrix once when she was seven. Bellatrix had been fifteen at the time. Even at that age she was cruel. She had pushed Marlene down the stairs for not moving out of her way fast enough then claimed it was accident.

Andromeda was a bit nicer. She was eight when Andromeda came over to her house. She seemed like a pleasant person. Quiet though. She was kind and talked a little with Marlene, but never went out of her way to get to know her. Out of all the Black sisters, Andromeda was Marlene's favorite.

The youngest Black sister was rather annoying. When Marlene was ten she had meant Narcissa. All she did was talk about herself. She wouldn't shut up. Marlene had found it rather annoying.

"Marlene, why don't you show Regulus around?" Mrs. McKinnon suggested.

"Alright," Marlene smiled slightly at Regulus before he followed her outside.

"I think it's stuffy inside," Marlene stated, trying to make conversation.

"Indeed."

At this point, Marlene would have expected him to try something. He didn't even look at her.

"Do you not think I'm pretty?" she asked out of curiosity.

Regulus looked at her startled. "Well. . . .um. . .I think you're very pretty."

"Most boys try something by this time," Marlene told him.

"I'm not like other boys," Regulus smirked.

His smirked reminded Marlene of Sirius, his brother. Marlene and Sirius were in the same house, but that's about all she knew about him. Her best friend, Lily Evans, hated James Potter so Marlene choose to stay away from them and Sirius never showed in any interest in her. They had been assigned to work together for a Potions class once, and he hadn't said one word to her. Actually he seemed rather nervous around her. Marlene also knew that Sirius could have any girl he wanted. One look from that handsome face of his and any girl's heart melted. However his relationships had been few and in between. He preferred to spend time with his friends, the Marauders, than with girls.

"Obviously," Marlene returned his smirk with one of her own. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What?" Regulus asked wearily.

"Come on," Marlene grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. She took him out behind her house and into the forest. Marlene had always loved the forest. She had played her as a girl and whenever her parents had gotten into a fight she would come here. It was her safe haven.

They reached a fallen log and Marlene let go of Regulus' hand. She hopped on it and started to walk on it.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked shifting from foot to foot. "That's not safe."

"Please, I do this all the time," Marlene told him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Regulus asked. His eyes narrowed in on her.

"Because I thought you might want to get away from everything," Marlene answered. "You don't actually like being set up, do you?"

"No," Regulus replied, bluntly.

"You don't talk very much," Marlene stated.

"You're naïve," Regulus shot back.

Marlene glared at him. "Why are you so unpleasant? Most people would be thrilled to have my attention."

Regulus snorted. "I'm unpleasant because you think you're all that. If any man has your attention then you think that he's the luckiest person in the world. You may have everybody fooled with that sweet little virgin act, but not me."

"First of all I am a virgin," Marlene flared. "I do _not _think that! You're insane! Besides how much experience do you have?"

Regulus blushed and looked down. "None."

Marlene suddenly felt bad. He was younger than her. She was supposed to be mature.

"I'm sorry," Marlene apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. Can we agree to be friends? You're the most descent boy I've meet thus far. Plus my mother probably wouldn't like it if I turned down another marriage."

"Alright," Regulus agreed looking up. "Friends."

Marlene smiled. "Alright. So tell me something about yourself."

She sat down on the log she had been walking on. As soon as she sat down, she patted the spot next to her. Regulus slowly made his way over and sat down.

"I don't hate my brother," was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Beg pardon?"

"I don't hate my brother," he repeated. "I don't why. I should. He doesn't care about me. I don't know if he ever has, but no matter how hard I try, I can't hate him."

"Why'd you tell me that?" Marlene asked. He'd barely known her for ten seconds.

"You seem like someone who can keep a secret," Regulus explained. "I've been carrying that around with me for so long that I had to tell someone. Even if I just meant you."

"Ok, well, my parents used to fight all the time when I was a little girl," Marlene told him. "They don't do it much any more, but I used to come up here when they did fight. It was the quiet and peaceful. I sorta wanted to live in the forest at one point."

Regulus smiled. He was about to say something when a voice rang out, "Marlene! Marlene, where are you?!"

Marlene sighed. "We better get back."

Regulus nodded.

Marlene stood and brushed herself off. She made her way back to the house with Regulus in tow.

"There you are," Mrs. McKinnon said giving her a stern look. "Regulus has to leave."

Marlene nodded. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Regulus manged with a small smile.

Mrs. Black turned and walked out with her husband and Regulus following.

"Well, what did you think about him?" Mrs. McKinnon asked excited.

"I liked him," Marlene told her as she stared at the place where they walked out the door.

"Good, I'll arrange the marriage right away."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Marlene lay in the grass pointing at the sky. "It's a rabbit."

"No, it's not, it's a. . . .it's not a rabbit."

Regulus came back a few days after their first meeting. They were lying in the meadow in front of Marlene's house. Mrs. McKinnon and Mrs. Black had both agreed that Regulus would marry Marlene as soon as he got out of school. It was odd that they were friends and supposed to be married. Marlene didn't mind it at all. Still she was glad she could be friends with the boy she was going marry. Usually pureblood marriages were very unhappy.

Her mother and father were very unhappy with each other when Marlene was young. She remembered how they used to fight. Every night her father would come home from work and her mother would ask where he had been. This would lead to him snapping at her and a fight breaking out. As she grew older, the fights seemed to thin out. She even caught her mother giving her father a kiss once. It was probably because of the war.

Marlene's family wasn't exactly against You-Know-Who, but they weren't exactly for him. They were both purebloods who were raised in decent enough homes. Marlene was friends with tons of Muggle-born and they never said anything to her about not being able to see them. Once when Marlene sneaked down the stairs, she heard her parents talking about it. A few times Marlene even caught herself thinking that maybe if some of her friends were pureblood they would be better at magic. She always pushed the thoughts away though.

"Yes, it is," Marlene replied. "I know what I'm talking about."

Regulus rolled his eyes. They lapsed into comfortable silence. Marlene thought it was odd how different Regulus and Sirius were. Every time Marlene had seen Sirius he was laughing loudly with his friends or talking over the teachers. Regulus, on the other hand, was quiet and seemed to think more, plan things out. Of course, it wasn't fair to compare them. Marlene knew that, especially when she didn't even know Sirius. Regulus didn't like to talk about him except that once. She was curious though. Why did the eldest Black leave the nest?

"Reg? Why did your brother leave when he was sixteen?"

Marlene knew she struck a nerve when Regulus tensed up. "Why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. You never talk about him. There must be a reason for that."

"I'm really not supposed to talk about him. Mother doesn't want us to disgrace the family," Regulus explained. "I don't really know why she bothers pretending, everyone already knows about it."

Marlene shrugged. "Maybe it's her way of dealing with the pain of losing a child."

Regulus snorted. "Yeah, sure. She doesn't feel anything for Sirius. She thinks he's a blood traitor. Always has and always will."

"I'm sure she has some feeling in her," Marlene reasoned. "Every mother does."

"Not this one," Regulus informed her. "Trust me I grew up with her. She's heartless."

"Regulus!" Marlene shouted sitting up. "How can you say that?! She's your mother! She can't be heartless! She has to love you!"

Regulus just shrugged avoiding her gaze. "For as long as I can remember she's been obsessing about blood purity. It's always been her first priority, not her children. Sirius was brave enough to run away from it all. I guess I'm just hoping that one day she'll wake up and get Sirius to come back before it's too late."

"Too late?" Marlene questioned.

Regulus sighed. "Before he gets tied in with Dumbledore and his lot. The Dark Lord has the right idea. He knows what he's doing. I keep thinking that maybe if Sirius can see that then he will come back and everything will be like it was before he became friends with Potter. That's what started this whole mess. Potter. He led Sirius down the wrong path from the beginning. I tried telling Sirius, but no matter what I said he wouldn't listen. I don't know why he insists on associating with Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"But I'm friends with a Muggle-born, does that make me a blood traitor?" Marlene asked narrowing her eyes.

Regulus sighed again. "Marlene, I can't make your decisions for you. The day I do, is the day you start hating me. I know you don't like to be controlled, but I'm just trying to warn you. Hanging out with people like Evans and you will get you in trouble. Your parents may not mind it, but even they are beginning to see that light. Everyone can be changed, Marlene. It's time you start seeing those people for what they really are."

"They're people just like we are," Marlene argued. "They don't deserve to die because of their blood isn't 'pure'. Lily's a better witch than I am and she's not a pureblood. All of this bull, you're talking about is wrong. Lily is proof of that. She's top of the year and she's perfectly fine the way she is. I wouldn't have it any other way. All of this pureblood mania is just so people like Bellatrix can get her way and torture people for absolutely no reason. I can't believe you would side with people like them, Regulus."

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Regulus asked. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Fine," Marlene agreed lying back down.

How could Regulus think such a thing? Lily was the sweetest person in the world. She was top of the class. Blood purity had nothing to do with it. Lily was amazing just the way she was. Marlene wondered it would be like when they were married. Would they fight about things like this all the time? It was odd that they could get along so well and be so different. Marlene didn't know if she could live with a man who judged her because she spent time with a Muggle-born or tried to change her because of that. He said he wouldn't try to control her, but did he mean it?

Marlene pulled her clothes out of the drawers and put them into her trunk. It had been two weeks since her chat with Regulus about blood purity. She didn't understand how someone who was so kind to her could be so against people who were Muggle-born. As she got her clothes and things together for school, she thought of this.

There was a soft knock on her door. Her mother entered the room smiling.

"So do you like Regulus Black?"

"I suppose," Marlene replied.

"I'm glad," Mrs. McKinnon smiled. "There weren't very many respectable young purebloods left."

"Mum, do you not like Muggle-borns?" Marlene asked.

"What? I don't dislike them," Mrs. McKinnon answered confused by the turn in conversation. "They're alright I suppose. I never really talked to one before."

"Then why did you have me arranged to marry a pureblood?"

"Because that's just the way we've always done things. It's just how it is."

"So it's not because of blood purity?"

"No, of course not. Now finish packing, alright?"

Marlene nodded and turned back to her clothes.

Smoke filled the air and a train whistle sounded. Marlene smiled and walked aboard the train. She was going home at last.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter Sirius is going to make an appearance. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Marlene boarded the train and found an empty compartment rather quickly. After putting her truck away, she sat down and looked out the window. Lily would be in the Prefect's compartment. Alice would probably be with Frank. That left Mary, and Dorcas. Mary would most likely sit with Emmeline Vance, Marlene's swore enemy, and if the latter hadn't acquired a boyfriend, she should be here soon.

Her thoughts drifted to Regulus. Should she go down and talk to him? She didn't know if she would be welcome down with the Slytherins. She sighed and looked out the window. Her friends would be here soon enough.

The compartment door slid open and Sirius Black stood before her. His hair was longer than the last time she'd seen him. It feel elegantly into his face. He had grown too. She guessed he was about six feet tall, but she could be wrong. His gray eyes pierced into her blue ones, like a lion watching its prey.

"Can I help you?" Marlene asked confused.

"Yes, you can," he answered before sliding into the compartment and sitting across from her. "Is it true that you're engaged to my brother?"

He reclined back and put his feet up next to her. Marlene looked at his feet and back at him. She continued to do this until he rolled his eyes and sat his feet on the floor.

"Thank you, and why do you want to know?" Marlene eyed him cautiously. She didn't think Regulus and Sirius spoke anymore. That was the only way she could think of that Sirius found out about her and Regulus.

"Just answer the question," he snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Marlene retorted.

"Please?" the sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"You know it doesn't help if you're not sincere," Marlene told him.

Sirius snorted. "You're marrying a Death Eater and you want me to be sincere."

"He's not a Death Eater!"

"He might as well be!"

"What do you even want?!" Marlene was exasperated. He barely spoke two words to her in the past six years and now he wanted to dictate her life?! Well, he had another thing coming.

"I came to warn you," Sirius told her, regaining his composer. "If you really are friends with Lily and Mary then you'll drop Regulus right now."

"Look, I don't need you, of all people, telling me how to run my life," Marlene stated. "I can do that myself thanks. Besides what makes you think you have the right to come in here and tell me what to do? I have been making my own decisions for the past six years and I will continue to make them on my own."

"I wasn't trying to tell you want to do," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Says the boy who sneaks out of school every night," Marlene retorted.

Before he could say anything else, the compartment door swung open again and this time Lily appeared. Her red hair was as long as ever. Her almond shaped green eyes scanned the room stopping on Sirius. She was pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Sirius glanced at Marlene before standing. "Nothing, Evans." He brushed past her and went back down the hall.

"What was that about?" Lily asked annoyed. She reached down and gave Marlene a quick hug.

"Nothing," Marlene replied. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Lily flared. "_He _got Head Boy! I mean it's. . . ._him_."

"Who's him?" Marlene asked curious. Whoever it was must have gotten under Lily's skin.

"Potter!" Lily growled. "I can't stand him! Then he has to go off and get Head Boy! I mean really? What was Dumbledore thinking?! I mean it's Potter! He couldn't manage to run a daycare if the intrusions were laid out in front of him! You know, he's not even going to try and be a proper Head Boy, he's just going to use this time to flirt with me and try to get me to go out on a date with him! It's exhausting really."

Marlene smiled. James Potter had been obsessing over Lily since first year. Marlene always thought it was cute, but Lily found it annoying.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Lily glared. "I don't need this. Really I don't. How am I supposed to focus on N.E.W.T.s and my head duties if I have to worry about him too."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Marlene wasn't going to sympathize with Lily. She thought Lily over reacted sometimes. "Besides maybe he won't be that bad."

Lily snorted. "I highly doubt that."

The compartment door slid open for the third time that day to reveal two girls. The first was a few inches shorter than the other. Her long brown hair fell in ruffles behind her back. She flicked her bangs out of her bright blue eyes. Dorcas hadn't changed much since Marlene had seen her.

Alice, on the other hand, had. Her hair now reached her cheeks. It used to be so long. Marlene liked it much better this way. It brought out her brown eyes. She smiled at the other girls causing her dimples to come out. Yes, Alice Prewett was a very pretty girl.

"Ally! Dorky!" Marlene exclaimed jumping up. She hugged both girls tightly. They were, after all, in a better mood than Lily.

"Hey," Lily mumbled giving each of them a brief hug before sitting back down to pout.

"Is that any way to greet a friend you haven't seen for two months?" Alice asked playfully.

"Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood," Lily told her.

"James is Head Boy," Marlene explained.

"James as in James Potter?" Dorcas asked astonished.

"Yes," Marlene smiled looking over at Lily.

"Don't give me that look," Lily barked. "I know what you're thinking. Nothing is going to happen. At all. Goodby. End of story. Oh no, wait something will happen, I'll probably knee him before the year is up!"

"She's really pissed isn't she?" Alice whispered amused.

"Yeah," Marlene nodded.

"I am going to murder someone before this train ride is over," Lily ranted. "I mean really James of all people?!"

All three girls stared at her opened mouthed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You called him 'James'," Dorcas stated flatly.

"No, no, no!" Lily shouted. "This can not be happening! I'm dreaming! Yes, that's it! I'm dreaming and when I wake up this will all go away."

"I think his charms worked on her," Alice smirked.

"Shut up, Alice!"

Alice raised her hands in defense. Lily glared at her before pulling at her hair. Marlene knew Lily was overreacting now, but that was just Lily for you. She over analyzed things all the time. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes it was a bad thing. Marlene had gotten used to it so she didn't pay to much attention to it. However, some people passing by seemed a bit disturbed by it.

"Lils, he can't be that bad all the time," Dorcas rationalized. "Besides if he is, then just tell us and we'll take care of it for you."

Alice snorted. "If he tries anything, then we'll do more than just take care of him. We'll castrate him for you."

This caused Lily to smile.

"So if he tries anything at all?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Yep," Alice replied. "I promise."

"I'm acting like a drama queen," Lily mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Alice told her. "We're used to it."

Lily hit her arm playfully. "What did you guys do over the summer anyway?"

"Nothing much," Dorcas was the first to answer. "I pretty much spent it at home."

"Same here," Alice smiled. "Except I went to the World Quidditch Cup! It was amazing! I would have invited you guys, but my dad couldn't get that many tickets."

"Come on, Lils," Marlene encouraged. "Your turn."

"What about you?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's alright go ahead."

"Ok, well, I meant this guy," Lily told them blushing. "His name was Matthew. He was really sweet. Well, anyways, he moved in next door. Petunia and I got in a really huge fight about him, but I'm getting ahead of myself. So Mum and Dad told us that some knew people moved in next door. So we had to invite them over for dinner, right? Mum and Dad like to get to know the people who live around us. Petunia didn't want to answer the door so I had to. The sight I was greeted with. He was six foot three with blonde hair and oh those blue eyes. I mean he was gorgeous. Anyways, so I let them in after making an utter fool of myself. So later we had to entertain Matt and Petunia keeps trying to flirt with him, but he just sort of let her down easy. Well, Petunia went into because it was her turn to do the dishes and Matt and I decide to go for a walk around the block. We walked and talked like we'd known each other forever. So when we got back to the house, he leaned in ever so slightly and kissed me. It wasn't not very long, but that's what was so sweet about it. Petunia must have seen us have seen us through the window because when they left I went up to my room and she was there waiting. She accused me of trying to steal him away from her and how I was the most horrible person in the world. She also accused me of being a freak and putting a spell on him to make him like me. After all of that, she stormed out of my room. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there for a moment before I started to cry. I mean I knew she disliked me, but I just couldn't take her crap anymore. I let it all out right then. I didn't want her to stay mad at me so I was going to tell Matt that I couldn't be with him. I explained the situation to him and he was so understanding. It lasted until July 16th. Matt and I had gone down to the park and we were talking when he reached over and kissed me. Of course, I kissed him back. I mean who wouldn't? He told me that he wanted to be with me and that it didn't matter what anyone else thought. At this point, I was like 'Oh sweet Merlin, please don't let me be hallucinating'. We spent the rest of the summer together, but he went back to his boarding school before I went back to Hogwarts. We agreed that it was best if we were just friends after that."

"Wow, Lily, that is so sweet!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Even I have to admit that sounds wonderful," Alice looked like she was in awe.

"Lily, he sounds really nice," Marlene smiled.

"Now, Mars, come on tell us about your summer," Lily turned to Marlene.

Marlene didn't want to tell the other girls about her engagement to Regulus. She didn't know if they would like it.

"Well, you know how my mum wants me to marry a pureblood right?" Marlene started from the beginning. "Well, I'm engaged to Regulus Black."

Marlene waited for the yelling to start. All her friends could do was stare at her.

"What?"

"You're joking right?" Alice looked like she was going to be sick.

"No," Marlene replied hanging her head. She felt awful. She knew her friends would hate her now.

"Oh, Mars, I'm so sorry," Lily moved to sit next to her. "We'll figure a way out of this. I promise."

"He's not that bad," Marlene mumbled.

"What?" Alice nearly yelled. "You've got to be joking? He's pretty much a Death Eater!"

"He is not!" Marlene shouted. "Please, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just drop it?"

Suddenly the train lurched and they came to stop.

"We'll talk about this later," Alice said sternly.

At least, it was put off for now. Marlene smiled as she saw the castle she knew to be home.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you liked it! So what did you think of Sirius? Do you like Regulus or Sirius better? Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Marlene walked to the carriages quietly. Her friends were walking slightly ahead of her. She didn't want to be interrogated by them. She knew as soon as she got inside that carriage that's what they were going to do. There was no avoiding the inevitable. She climbed into the carriage; her friends sat waiting.

Alice raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Marlene sighed and spoke softly, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I just didn't think that I would find anyone better. I mean, at least he's a gentlemen. Come on, who else would want me?"

"Marlene, are you kidding me?!" Lily exclaimed. "You're gorgeous! Any boy who doesn't want you is crazy!"

"What about James Potter?"

"Like I said crazy."

This made everyone laugh.

"Look, Mars, if you're only choosing him because you think no one else will want you then you've got another thing coming," Alice told her. "You're anything, but ugly. Every bloke in the whole school has to at least think you're pretty."

Before Marlene could say anything, the carriage door swung open to reveal Mary McDonald and Emmeline Vance.

"Hey, girls," Mary greeted them.

Emmeline merely nodded.

Alice was fuming. Marlene could tell she was about to explode. Alice didn't like Emmeline any better than Marlene did. They both thought she was fake and trashy. The brown haired, blue eyed girl was always looking for a reason to start a fight. Marlene knew she always had a hidden agenda. Whatever reason she was in here, it wasn't good.

"Who said you could sit in here?" Alice snapped.

"Mary," Emmeline answered simply.

Alice glared at her as the carriage started to roll. Emmeline just rolled her eyes and turned to Marlene.

"So you're engaged to Regulus Black?" Emmeline asked politely. There was the agenda. "How did you get him? Sleep around so he would like you?"

"Shut it!" Alice roared. "You know she's a virgin! You're just jealous that you could never be that! Boys throw themselves at her feet and she doesn't even have to bat an eyelash unlike you!"

It grew quiet after that. Everyone knew better than to pick a fight with Alice Prewett. When she was mad you better back off and back off fast or else. She once cursed someone for just saying 'hello' when she was in a bad mood.

Lily smiled over at Marlene. Now she knew why Marlene hated Emmeline. She hadn't always agreed with her about Emmeline. Lily thought you should give everyone a chance. Unfortunately that included Emmeline as well.

The Gryffindor in question was now looking out the window rather bored. She whispered something to Mary who giggled lightly causing Alice to glare at her.

"Just drop it," Marlene whispered to Alice. She narrowed her eyes at them before turning to Dorcas.

It had always been this way. Everyone in there group had someone they told everything to. For Marlene that was Alice and Lily. Although she and Alice spent more time together, Lily gave better advice than anyone else Marlene knew. Lily always went to Dorcas, who was just as level minded as she was. Alice always came to Marlene even if her advice wasn't the best. Dorcas ran straight to Lily. Mary unfortunately went to Emmeline.

Marlene didn't understand why she wanted to go to someone so stupid. Emmeline was mean and thoughtless. She didn't care about other people's feelings, all she cared about was getting what she wanted. She would cry, whine, and fight until she got what she wanted.

The carriage lurched to a stop and Marlene breathed a sigh of relief. She climbed out of the carriage after Alice. She couldn't wait to get away from Emmeline. Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily made their way up to the castle while Mary and Emmeline lagged behind whispering to each other.

"Now to prove my earlier point that you can have any guy want," Alice said as soon as they were out of earshot. She turned to a handsome Ravenclaw Prefect. "Sorry to bother you, but do you think Marlene here is pretty?"

That was Alice for you. She wasn't afraid to walk up to a complete stranger and ask if they liked one of her friends. She was the sassiest of the five of the girls. Also she was a flirt; even if she had a boyfriend she would still flirt. Loyalty was one of her best qualities; if you made an enemy of Alice you could be sure that she would remain your enemy forever, the same went for a friend.

"She's gorgeous," the boy answered. "Why is she looking for someone?"

"I'm sorry she's mentally unstable," Marlene told him smiling, then hissed to Alice, "Move."

Lily broke down laughing as soon as they were far enough away. "I can't believe you did that."

"Neither can I!" Marlene shouted.

"I told you people think you're pretty," Alice stated simply.

Marlene glared at her.

"That was a good one, Alice," Lily told her pushing a tear away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. McKinnon," a voice jeered from behind them.

The four girls turned to see Evan Rosier, Julian Mulciber, Bruno Avery, and Severus Snape. Rosier smirked at the girls eying them. His short black hair fell across his forehead and into his dark eyes. A stubble ran along his strong jaw line. He was by far the tallest of all of them.

Mulciber was eying them as well, but with disgust instead of lust. Short brown hair complemented a short stocky body and a small chubby face. The look on his face suggested that he was disgusted by them and hated the lot of them.

Avery looked on amused. His light blue eyes laughed silently at them. His broad figure seemed to taunt them saying 'you can run, but you can't hide'. His blonde hair reached his shoulders in the back, but was short in the front.

Snape looked hatefully at them. His dark eyes narrowed. He looked stringy and pallid. He frowned down at them with his hook nose sticking out on his thin face. His eyes looked to Lily for a moment before looking quickly away. Marlene rolled her eyes at this.

"What do you want, Rosier?" Marlene asked impatiently.

"I see you've finally come to your senses," he smirked. "Dropping the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors for purebloods. I guess Reg knows what he's doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marlene stated confused. "I'm still friends with Lily and Mary. I'm not giving up my friends so shove off."

"You will when you marry Regulus," Avery spat, "or else you'll have to face the consequences."

"Who's going to make her do that? You?" Alice bickered. "That's a laugh."

"Don't back talk me, Prewett," Rosier snapped.

"Maybe if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth she wouldn't have to," a voice sounded from behind them.

There stood the Marauders in all their glory. They were all glaring at the band of Slytherins, even little Peter. James looked dangerous. His handsome face was set in a glare that matched even Alice's.

"Oh, look it's Potter," Rosier taunted. "What are you going to do baby Potter?"

"Put you in detention for a start," James told him calmly. "Didn't you hear? I'm Head Boy."

Rosier and his crew glared at James. "Someday you won't have Potter and then-"

"I'll kick your arse," Alice interrupted him.

Rosier glared at them one last time before turning and walking away, the rest of the Slytherins following him.

"Evans," James nodded.

Lily rolled her eyes and started back up to the castle.

"Lily!" Dorcas called running after her.

Alice eyed James for a moment smirking. "Potter."

"Prewett," James answered, smirking as well. She turned and started for the castle as well.

"Since you're my Quidditch captain I thought I should give you fair warning," Marlene began.

"Fair warning of what?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alice said she would castrate you if you tried anything with Lily," Marlene told him plainly.

James' face drained of all color. The other three Marauders all burst out laughing. Marlene bit her lip, trying not to laugh as well. He did have a right to know.

"Just thought you should know," Marlene smiled before patting him on the shoulder and turning to walk up to the castle.

She quickly caught up with Alice and the others.

"What took you so long?" Dorcas asked.

"I was talking to James," Marlene told them.

"What'd Potter what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Marlene smiled.

Alice gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing while Lily just shrugged. The four girls made their way happily up to the castle, chatting about just about everything. Marlene noticed Regulus out of the corner of her eye. He was talking to Snape quietly. They seemed to be in a serious discussion about something or another. Marlene made a mental note to ask him later.

Suddenly Marlene's head collided with something solid and she fell backwards. She thought she was going to land gracefully on her butt when strong arms wrapped around her.

"If you wanted me this much, McKinnon, all you had to do was say so," a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Marlene groaned. Sirius Black was not what she wanted to deal with right now. Marlene closed her eyes.

"Marlene, are you ok?!" Lily's panicked voiced echoed from nearby.

"Marlene, really? A wall?" Alice laughed.

"Marlene, don't go to sleep," Dorcas told her. "You can't go to sleep; you might not wake up."

"Merlin, that bump is big," James muttered. "You should really watch where you're going, McKinnon."

"Marlene, can you hear me?" Lily questioned.

"Yes!" Marlene snapped, her eyes flying open. "I can hear all of you. I'm fine. Alice, this is not funny. Dorcas, I know that I'm not supposed to go to sleep. James, thank you for letting me know I'll have a huge bump on my head for the first day of school."

"What about me? Don't I get a thank you for catching you?" Marlene know noticed, for the first time, that Sirius' arms were still around her. She glared up at him.

"No," she replied before pushing away from him. The moment she did the world started to spin. She fell right back against Sirius. All of a sudden, she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Regulus' hurt face. No, no, no! It wasn't what it looked like! Before she could even call to him he disappeared inside the castle.

"Mars, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," Lily whispered as not to anger her.

"No, I'll be fine," Marlene muttered.

"I could always carry you to the Great Hall," Sirius suggested.

Lily sent a glare his way. "Come on, Marls, let me take you to the Hospital Wing."

"No, I just need to rest here for a minute," Marlene breathed.

"Marlene, I'm serious," Lily said firmly.

"Hate to break it to you, love, but I'm right here."

"Sirius, that got old first year," Remus told him. Marlene felt him shrug.

"Just put a Cooling Charm on my forehead and I'll be fine," Marlene proposed.

Lily looked at Alice and Dorcas. Alice just shrugged while Dorcas raised her eyebrows. Lily pulled out her wand.

"If you feel funny at all, tell me right away," Lily muttered before casting the charm.

Marlene instantly felt better. Her head stopped spinning. She didn't feel any pain.

"Alright, Blondie?" Sirius asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine and don't call me that!" Marlene growled.

"Marlene, you still need to go to Madam Pomfrey," Lily begged. "She could take the swelling down."

"If it will make you shut up, fine," Marlene agreed. She rolled her eyes and started for the Hospital Wing.

She knew her friends were just trying to look out for her, but really when she said she was fine, she was fine. Why couldn't they believe her? She knew they were following her right now so she spend up. Right now, she really didn't want to talk to them. Her feet moved faster until she was practically jogging. Suddenly she felt a presence at her side.

"You alright, McKinnon?" Sirius asked quietly, looking down at her concerned.

"I'm fine," she bit out. Was he really going to act like he didn't try to run her life a few hours earlier? She was thoroughly pissed at him. "Why are you here? Why did Alice and Lily even let you talk to me?"

"I have longer legs than them," Sirius replied cheekily. "Besides Lily was busy yelling at James for something or another and Alice was watching that. I thought you might want someone to keep you company."

"Well, I don't so go away," Marlene told him.

"I see you're still mad about earlier."

"He got it right, well let's give him a medal!"

"Look, McKinnon, I know you don't believe, but Regulus is bad news. He isn't the kind to play around with. You need to stay away from him or else you might find yourself in situations you don't want to be in."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like, oh, I don't know, him asking you to be a Death Eater."

"He's not like that," Marlene snapped. "He's kind, even if you don't want to believe it. Besides someone that sensitive wouldn't do something like that. Maybe your parents might try to make him, but he won't do it in the end."

"Trust me, that's where you're wrong," Sirius grabbed her arm and stopped her, "and they're not my parents. He will do whatever they ask him. No matter what, he's always wanted to please them. Aside from that, he's had Bellatrix as his teacher. She has him well rounded, I know."

"You don't know anything," Marlene hissed, yanking her arm away. "I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. I know him. I don't need you running my life for me either."

"Like I said I wasn't trying to run your life, I was trying to give you a piece of advice," he told her.

Marlene rolled her eyes and continued walking. The rest of the trip continued in silence. Marlene didn't say anything and Sirius didn't try to small take, which she was thankful for. Maybe if she just stayed quiet he would take the tint and leave. Of course, he didn't he stayed by her side until she reached the Hospital Wing. He was loyal, she would give him that.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, he went and got Madam Pomfrey for her. As she looked Marlene over, Sirius leaned against the wall waiting for her to get done. She couldn't help, but wonder why he was still there. He had no reason to be. If he wanted to know how she was later, then he could just ask one of her friends and that would be that. But no, he had to stay here and wait for her.

"Alright, you seem to be alright," Madam Pomfrey perceived. "You just hit your head. I gave a potion for the swelling and dizziness. Other than that you should be free to go."

"Thank you," Marlene muttered before standing up and walking out of the Hospital Wing. She made her way down to the Great Hall, trying to get away from Sirius. Unfortunately his legs were longer than hers so he caught up with her rather quickly.

"Trying to escape, McKinnon?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and continued to the Great Hall. She made it there in record time and went to sit with her friends. As soon as she reached them, she knew something was wrong. Lily sat with her face in her hands. Dorcas was patting her back and had one arm around her shoulders. Alice sat next to her looking like she was going to murder someone. Sirius had moved off to his friends as soon as they reached the Great Hall, thank Merlin. Now she could deal with this mess without having to worry about him watching her every move.

"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"James," Alice told her then quietly, "Lily kind of deserved it."

Marlene nodded knowing Alice would tell her later.

"Lils, are you ok?" Marlene inquired tentatively.

Lily's reply was to sob. "Oh, Lily," Marlene sighed. "It's ok. Whatever he said I'm sure it wasn't true."

"I'm a horrible person," Lily sobbed before she got up and ran out of the Great Hall with Dorcas following her.

"So what happened?" Marlene asked turning to Alice.

"Well, Lily got mad at James for some stupid reason," Alice began. "You know how she is. Anyways, I guess James just got fed up with her. He went on this whole rant about how all he did was try to impress her and she wouldn't give him the time of day. She called him a prick and he said she was a self-centered brat, who only thought about herself. He also said that she didn't care about other people's feelings, that the only thing she cared about was herself, and that she was no better than Snape. I would have kneed him, but he stormed off before I could."

"Wow," Marlene mumbled. All in all her first day back to Hogwarts was not the best. First she and Sirius went at and she didn't even know why he bothered with her when he hadn't even spoken to her for six years. Then she had to tell her friends about Regulus. Now Lily was hurt and it was all thanks to James. Not to mention she walked straight into a wall. Yep, it was shaping up to be a great year.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I don't know about James in this chapter, but I like that he stood up to Lily. Tell me what you think and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Marlene walked with her arms wrapped around Lily's shoulders back to the common room. Lily sniffed lightly. Dorcas had calmed Lily down a bit, but she was still pretty upset. While Marlene agreed that Lily could be too hard on James, she knew Lily didn't deserve this. Lily was sweetest person Marlene knew. She remained loyal to that prick, Snape, even when he was hanging out with Rosier and his lot. Lily was always the first to jump to any one of her friends defense if someone insulted them or tried to hurt them. No way did Lily deserve to be hurt by James bloody Potter. Before they reached to common room, Marlene decided to give the sexy Quidditch captain a piece of her mind.

When they reached the portrait hole, Lily shook Marlene's arm off and wiped at her eyes. Marlene smiled sadly; Lily would never let James see her cry. As soon as they entered, Marlene saw James laid stretched out the couch with Emmeline on his lap. She was giggling like a twit. James sat there with a smirk on his face. He glanced briefly in their direction before turning his attention back to Emmeline. Sirius sat at the far end of the couch looking rather bored and throwing balled up pieces of parchment at a sleeping Peter. Remus sat in on of the arm chairs, staring into the fire. He seemed completely lost in thought. His sandy blonde falling into his face at times.

Lily walked right past them and up to the girl's dormitory without so much as giving James a second glance. James seemed to be ignoring her as well, or at least trying because every now and again his eyes would glance over at the staircase. Marlene decided to see if Lily was alright before talking to James. Alice seemed to have the same idea as they both headed for the dormitory at the same time, with Dorcas in tow. Marlene and Alice ignored James and the other Marauders while Dorcas glared at them. In return, she received a suggestive look from Sirius and an apologetic smile from Remus.

"Lily?" Marlene asked as she opened the seventh year girl's dorm's door. She saw Lily lying on her bed with Mary rubbing her back whispering comforting words to her, even if she didn't know what this was all about. Marlene sighed and moved to the other side of Lily. She placed a hand on Lily's shaking shoulders, trying to offer her some comfort. "Don't worry about what James said. He didn't have the right. Down with the bulling toerag right?"

The old joke made Lily smile. In fourth year, Lily had been fuming about James hexing Snape again. She had been pacing the common room. Marlene and Alice had been rather bored at the time so they decided to come up with a phrase to use when Lily was mad at James. Thus 'down with the bullying toerag' was born. Alice had tormented James with it throughout the year, but he didn't seem to mind. He would just ask if that was her way of flattering him.

"I just. . .I don't know why I'm so upset," Lily mumbled. "I never cared what he thought of me before, but when he said. . .those things. . .I just got so upset."

"It's alright," Alice told her. "He's not worth the energy and hexes to blow him up."

Lily smiled. "I'm a mess."

"Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up," Dorcas suggested helping her off the bed. Mary followed them into the bathroom.

"Ready to corner the loin?" Alice inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Marlene replied.

They both headed down the stairs. Reaching James, Alice crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Look, Prewett, you're attractive and all, but you're dating one of my mate so I'm afraid I can't help you," James smirked at her.

Alice gave Marlene a look. "If I wanted _that _I wouldn't come to you. Everyone's knows your not that good anyway."

"What?!" James started nearly pushing Emmeline off of him. "I'll have you know that-"

"I really don't care about your sex life," Alice interrupted him. "I came here to talk to you about Lily."

"Oh," James relaxed, leaning back in his seat, "what about Evans?"

"I missed the first fight of the season?" Sirius asked intrigued. "Did it end in snogging?"

"Shut it, Black," Marlene snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your vulgar comments."

"Oh, touchy," Sirius smirked. "I could help with that."

"Touch her and I slaughter you," Alice stated then turned back to James. "Look, Potter, if you could just give me five minutes alone, I wouldn't bother you about this anymore."

"How do I know you won't castrate me?" James narrowed his eyes at her.

Alice gave Marlene a look before answering James, "Because Marlene will be there and she won't let me."

"Fine, excuse me, Em," James smiled at the brunette, who made a kissy face at him, before he followed Alice and Marlene to the other side of the room.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," Marlene snarled. "I know she's snapped your head off a thousand times before, but I also know that you always turned those rants into opportunities to ask her out. What changed this time? Lily may have a bad temper, but she is one of the sweetest people I know. She's kind and she's had my back in hundreds of fights. I'm not about to sit around while you practically call her a Death Eater."

"That's not what I said," James muttered looking down. "I just got so fed up of her biting my head off everytime I opened my mouth. I just. . .I don't know, I snapped."

"She's crying," Alice informed him, "because of what you said."

"What?" James' head snapped up. "I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't think she would care."

"Yeah, well, she does," Marlene notified him.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts, Potter," Alice said, before she and Marlene turned and walked back up the girl's dormitory.

Marlene was stirred early the next morning by Dorcas. "Marlene, you need to get up. We're about to go down to breakfast."

Marlene sighed and got up. She slipped into the bathroom glad to have it to herself. It seemed that Emmeline, Mary, and Lily had already down to the Great hall because Dorcas and Alice were the only ones in the dormitory. She quickly removed her clothes and turned the water on. After washing her hair twice and cleaning her body, she toweled herself and her hair dry. Quickly she charmed her hair to fall in soft curls behind her back. Pulling her knickers and her bra on, she made her way into the dormitory and got dressed.

As the three girls head down the staircase, they heard voices. Alice put a finger up to her mouth and slowed her pace. The other two girls followed suit.

". . .I was being kind of rude to you for doing absolutely _nothing_," they heard Lily's voice say. "I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve any of it," James' voice sounded up the stairs. Alice raised her eyebrow at Marlene. Since when did James Potter apologize? "I was a prat back then. So you forgive me?"

"James, there was nothing to forgive," Lily told him. "I was the one in fault. Although it would make life easier if we were friends."

"Is that an invitation?" James asked playfully.

"What do you think?" Lily replied.

"I think you've got yourself a deal Evans."

The silence that followed intrigued Marlene. What were they doing? Were they kissing? Alice pulled on her sleeve and they continued down the staircase into the common room. When they got there, Lily was hugging James and he seemed quite content.

"Potter and Evans have made peace! Marlene, it's a miracle! I feel faint, catch me," Alice mimicked fainting. Just as she was about to fall onto Marlene, she stepped aside and Alice hit the floor. This caused Lily and James to burst out laughing while Alice glared up at Marlene. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Marlene noticed Sirius leaning against the wall next to the boy's dormitory. A smirk play on his face. His eyes settled on Marlene, they ran over her body before he winked at her. Marlene looked away blushing. He looked at her as if she were in her undergarments and it made her uncomfortable.

"So now that you've made peace with Evans, Prongs, can we go down to breakfast?" Sirius asked pushing himself off of the wall.

"Sure, mate," James replied grinning.

Alice, Dorcas, Lily, Marlene, and the two boys headed down to the Great Hall taking easily. Marlene was glad that Lily and James were on talking terms now. It made her life a whole lot easier now that she didn't have to hate her Quidditch captain. They seemed quite at ease with each other which surprised Marlene. Weren't they supposed to be all awkward now?

Marlene caught Sirius staring at her. He seemed to take great pleasure in making her uncomfortable. Every time his eyes grazed over her, it was like he was seeing deep inside her soul. She didn't like it one bit. It annoyed her more than anything else. She didn't care if boys stared at her, but the way he looked at her was odd. Like he knew something she didn't. She didn't like being left out on secrets.

They reached the Great Hall and seeing Remus, Emmeline, and Mary talking, walked over to them. Marlene took a seat next to Remus. Alice automaticly sat down next to her.

"So are things good between them?" Remus whispered to Marlene.

"Yeah, they're good," Marlene smiled back.

"Finally, peace," Remus muttered.

Marlene smiled and turned to her food. Something painfully connected with her leg causing her to wince. She looked up to see Sirius smirking at her. She glared at him and rubbed her shin. What was his problem? She hadn't done anything to upset him except yell at him yesterday, but she didn't think he would take that too personally. Honestly she was about to kill him.

"What's your problem?" she mouthed.

He shook his head and turned to his food, causing Marlene to glare at him. Marlene turned and she and Alice started talking about Quidditch. A little while later Lily stood up.

"I'm going to the library, guys," she told them. "I need to check up on some things before class."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You know the whole text by heart, why bother?"

"Alice, I need to study to remember it," Lily replied.

She turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Marlene smiled as she watched her, shaking her head. She turned back to Alice. After a moment or two James spoke, "Sirius." He gave Sirius a look and they both stood, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Marlene looked at Alice. "Come on, I have a feeling they're up to something."

"Boys always are," Alice quipped.

Alice and Marlene ran out of the Great Hall. Marlene looked to the right and saw the back of Sirius' head turn the corner. Tugging on Alice's sleeve, she started to follow him. After a few sharp turns and almost losing the two boys, they finally caught up to them.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"Not now," James replied airily.

"Yeah, McKinnon, let the big boys handle this," Sirius told her.

Marlene glared at him. "And you wonder why I don't like you," she muttered.

"Because you love me," Sirius smiled down at her. "But seriously you need to get back to the Great Hall. James and I have business to attend to."

"Is it with Snape?" Alice guessed.

"No, it's more pressing than that greasy git," James replied before turning the corner. Marlene saw that he was headed for the library. Suddenly she felt uneasy. Lily was in the library. What if something happened to her? Was that why James was going in there? How did he know?

James made his way to the back of the library. When they were in pretty deep, Marlene could hear a faint voice saying words like 'no' 'don't' and 'stop'. James broke out into a run with Sirius behind him. Marlene and Alice followed suit. However the boys were faster than them and for a few minutes they lost sight of them. When they saw them again, James who on top of Evan Rosier, his fist making contact with his face over and over again. Lily was standing against the bookshelf. Her hair that had been in a bun was now lose and falling in her face; her skirt had ridden up quite a bit. Sirius finally pulled James off of Rosier, who had a bloody nose, two black eyes, and a busted lip.

"Don't you touch her again!" James shouted.

"It was no more than she deserved!" Rosier shouted back. "Stupid Mudblood!"

"Don't. Call. Her. That," James bit out.

"Calm down, mate," Sirius whispered. "He's trying to bate you."

"I threatened to castrate James if he tried anything with Lily, would you like me to do the same to you?" Alice asked, pulling out her wand.

Rosier looked between Alice and her wand for a moment, but didn't move.

"Git!" Alice shouted stomping one of her feet. Rosier scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could run. As soon as he was gone, Lily ran over to James and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Her shoulders began to shake. James rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him.

"It's alright, he's gone now," James cooed. "No one's going to hurt you."

"James is right, Lily," Marlene told her, moving closer to her friend. "We won't let anyone hurt you anymore. From now on no Slytherin will be able to get near you."

Lily nodded against James' chest, but didn't say anything and didn't look up. Marlene rubbed her back while Sirius and Alice stood back awkwardly. She knew this wasn't their department. They both hated talking about their emotions. Most of the time they just plastered smiles on their faces and went to find someone to help them get over it.

A thought suddenly popped into her head. How did she know that about Sirius Black? Had she been paying attention to him all these years and not even known it? She hadn't spoken to him in all her time at Hogwarts. How would she know what he did and didn't want to talk about? It just didn't make sense. No, he was just like Alice in some ways. That's how she knew.

"I've got it," James mouthed to Marlene over Lily's head. Marlene looked at Lily before looking back at James and nodding. She backed away slowly. Turning she started back toward the Great Hall intent on telling Dorcas about this. Remus, maybe. Mary and Emmeline, no.

"You were good back there," Alice told her.

"One of us has to have a heart," Marlene retorted.

Alice rolled her eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall, each in their own thoughts. Alice entered the Great Hall first, but Sirius grabbed Marlene's arm to stop her. Alice noticed that Marlene wasn't next to her anymore and turned around.

"You coming?" she asked eying them.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second, Prewett," Sirius answered her.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "If you touch her, Black, and I will come after you."

"Relax, I can take care of myself," Marlene told her. Alice nodded before continuing.

"What do you want, Black?" Marlene asked.

"Walk with me?"

"What?" Out of all the things for him to say that was not what Marlene expected.

"Come on," he laced his fingers around her arm and gently pulled her along with him.

"What do want? Where are we going?" Marlene asked after a moment.

"So many questions, you know, curiosity killed the cat," Sirius chided playfully.

Marlene eyed him. She didn't know what to make of him. She didn't understand why he was going through so much to talk to her now when he had barely spoken to her in all her time at Hogwarts. She decided to break the silence.

"Look if you aren't going to tell me what you want then there's no use in dragging me around the castle."

He stopped by the lake, not even bothering to answer her question. After dropping her arm, he looked out at the lake. His face screwed up in concentration before turning back to her.

"Look, McKinnon," he started, running a hand through his hair, "I just wanted to say that the way you handled everything with Lily. . . .well, you did well. If you're willing to put up with me I think I could start being a little bit nicer to you."

Marlene watched him for a moment before speaking. "Does that mean you'll stop trying to boss me around?"

Sirius smiled and laughed. "Yeah, McKinnon, I think it does."

Marlene smiled before sticking out her hand. "Alright, Black, you've got yourself a deal."

**A/N: Ok a few things for this chapter. One I changed my username to McKinnon-and-Black-forever so it's still me keetongirl. Now that we're through with that, do you know where I got 'Down with the bullying toerag'? Let's see if you do. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"He what?!" Dorcas fumed. "I'll kill him, I really will. I will rip him from limb to limb."

It was after the first classes of the school year and the seventh year Gryffindors, minus Lily, who was in her room, were all in the common room, discussing what happened to Lily. Remus had been appalled that anyone would go that far to hurt someone. Dorcas had been furious. She looked like she would kill someone. Peter had been surprised, but that surprise had quickly changed to anger. How could anyone do that to Lily? Emmeline was shocked, but was quickly getting over it and thinking of ways to get rid of Rosier through her parents' connections. Mary was very afraid that it might happen to her. She was a Muggleborn after all. Frank was just as mad as James was. He was good friends with Lily. She didn't deserve this.

The image still burned in the back of the minds of the four who got Rosier away from Lily. James had gone to tell McGonagall what had happened as soon as Lily was calm enough. Lily had been excused from school for the day. He was still very furious. He looked like he might break something or somebody any minute now. Sirius sat quietly in an armchair. No doubt the gears were turning in that devious mind of his. Alice had gone into shock. She sat staring into the fire, not at all like her normal fiery self. Lily had stayed up in her room, since she was excused from school by McGonagall. Marlene was trying to calm Dorcas down, but that wasn't doing much good. She was almost ready let Dorcas go beat him up.

"Dorcas, calm down," Marlene sighed. "McGonagall will take care of it. You know she will."

"That doesn't make me any less mad," Dorcas mumbled plopping down on the couch.

"I know, but at least it's something," Marlene said.

"What's she doing up there?" James asked pacing.

"How should we know?" Alice asked, but her tone was flat. "We're not up there."

"I brought her lunch earlier and she almost threw it at my face," Marlene told them. "I don't think it's safe to go up there right now."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Dorcas asked.

"I don't know," Marlene sighed. "You can go find out."

"I'll be back soon," Dorcas said before disappearing up the stairs.

"I'm going for a walk," Marlene suddenly stood up. The common room seemed too stuffy. She had to get out. It felt like the walls were going to swallow her whole. "I'll see you guys later."

"Do you want some company?" Sirius offered looking up.

"No, thanks though," Marlene replied giving him a small smile.

She disappeared into the hall and started walking. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. How could she get back at Rosier for this? She was sure the Marauders would do something about, but she wanted to leave her mark on him as well. What he did to Lily made her blood boil. Lily didn't deserve to be treated like a common trap. Rosier was going to pay for what he did to her. He was going to burn in damnation for it. She didn't know why her feet carried her there or how she knew he would be there, but there he sat under a tree by the lake, all alone.

Marlene walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hi," he replied stiffly.

"What's up?" she asked knowing very well why he was acting the way he was.

"What do you want, Marlene?" Regulus' eyes born into hers. Grey on blue. Marlene felt like he was looking into her soul. Words escaped her for a moment. She forgot why she had come down to talk to him. She forgot everything that was going on in the world.

"I thought we were friends?" she said after a long moment.

"We are," Regulus turned away and looked out to the lake again.

"Did you hear about Lily?" Marlene wondered curious to know if he knew about the incident.

"Yeah," Regulus replied airily. "She didn't deserve that. She was actually a nice mudblood. Severus almost killed Evan over it."

"She's a Muggle-born, not a mudblood," Marlene corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Regulus asked turning to face her.

Marlene couldn't believe her ears. "One holds prejudice and one doesn't, that's the difference, Regulus. How can you not know the difference? This is war, Regulus, you can't be on both sides. You say Lily is nice, but then you call her a mudblood. You can't do that. If we don't end this war, it will end us. When we do end it, don't you want to be on the right side?"

"War does not determine who is right, or who is wrong – only who is left," Regulus replied vaguely.

"How can you say that?! Of course there is a right side and a wrong side! No one should be discriminated because of their blood! No one!" Marlene's voice got louder as she went on. "It's not fair! You can't help what you're born into! Would you kill a baby because of its birth?! Would you?! That's what Voldemort wants to do! Kill thousands upon thousands of people because they can't help who they are! They can't help that they're magical!"

Regulus shrugged as if they were talking about something as frivolous as tomorrow's weather. How could he not know that this was an important matter which could divide the whole magical world? It had already divided him and his brother. How could he be so ignorant?!

"Regulus, you don't get how serious this is!" Marlene screeched. "This war could kill innocent people and you don't even care! Why won't you listen to me?! I'm trying to help you, but you don't seem to care! You could come to the good side! Help us fight!"

"You're starting to sound like my brother," Regulus snorted.

Marlene was shocked that he had said that, but then she remembered seeing the hurt look on Regulus' face when she was in his arms yesterday. The hurt in his eyes that had wounded her heart. She never would have expected Regulus to be the jealous type especially over this. She was just friends with Sirius. Everyone could see that right?

"I thought you didn't hate your brother?" Marlene narrowed her eyes, maybe she could turn this conversation around.

"I don't," Regulus responded. "That doesn't mean I like him. I just said I didn't hate him."

"You're the most confusing person in the world!" Marlene pulled at her hair in frustration. "First, we're really close then we come to school and you get mad because Sirius stopped me from falling on my arse. I don't even like Sirius in that way! In fact, I don't even know why we're arguing about this!"

If she was about to say anything else, it was never said. Marlene was cut off by soft lips on her hers. It was over all too soon. Regulus was standing up as if it never happened while Marlene sat there stunned.

"See you later," he said before moving back to the castle.

Marlene sat there stunned. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it left her whole body tingling. She had been kissed before, but it never felt like this. Now it felt like her whole body was electrified. She didn't know if this was what love left like, but if it was she could get used to it.

* * *

"Marlene! Hey, Marlene!" someone called from behind her. Marlene barely registered that Alice as walked next to her. The kiss from Regulus still hung on her lips from earlier.

"What is it?" Marlene asked barely able to keep the smile off of her face.

"Lily wants to see you," Alice smiled. "She's come out of her room and she's in the common room right now. Come on let's go!"

Marlene merely nodded. She allowed Alice to drag her through the many halls of Hogwarts. Her mind wondered back to Regulus again. Was he devolving feelings for her? She never really thought about him much in _that _way until now. That kiss had changed everything. Why did he have to go and ruin their friendship? Everything was going so well until that happened. She didn't know if she could ever fall in love with Regulus, he was sweet and all, but she just didn't know if she could do it. He was a really good friend to her over the summer, but her feelings didn't run that deep. She may have liked him a little bit, but she didn't know if she could ever feel that way about him. It must have been a fluke at the lake, right? He wasn't in love with her, right?

When they reached the common room, Marlene couldn't believe her eyes. There, on the couch, sat Lily Evans with James Potter next to her and his arm slung over her shoulder and Emmeline in one of the armchairs looking pissed off. She didn't look like she was being forced to sit there, in fact, Marlene would go as far as to say that Lily looked comfortable. The look on her face was contented and peaceful. James tightened his hold on Lily as she spoke to him though she couldn't make out what they were saying. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and Lily didn't even protest, she merely nodded. Marlene never thought she would see Lily Evans and James Potter were actually getting along and not because they had to. It was a miracle.

"It's weird isn't it?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Marlene nodded, as a shiver ran down her spine. Was it cold in here? "I never thought I would see that."

"I know," Sirius replied. "I expect them to break out fighting any minute now, you know?"

Marlene nodded. "I don't want to interrupt them even though Lily said she wanted to talk to me."

"You should go," Sirius encouraged her. "She seemed like she really wanted to see you."

"Ok." Marlene made her way across the common room away from a smiling Sirius and open mouthed Alice.

"Lily?" Marlene questioned lightly.

"Marlene!?" Lily jumped up and threw her arms around one of her best friends.

"I'll give you two a moment," James said standing up. "Come on, Em."

The brunette looked more than happy to leave with James.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Marlene asked.

"I'm sorry for throwing that food at you," Lily apologized. "You were trying to comfort me and I was being rude. I shouldn't have done it. Forgive me?"

"Lils, I was never mad at you," Marlene told her. "You were upset; I understand that. It's fine."

"You're the best!"

"I know," Marlene replied cheekily.

"You cheekily little thing," Lily smacked her arm playfully.

Marlene gave her a grin before plopping down on the couch. Lily followed suit. Lily's smile faded though.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked concerned. She hoped she wasn't think about what that prick tried to do to her.

"It's nothing," Lily told her smiling again. "Where'd you go anyway? When I came down, you weren't here."

"I went for a walk," Marlene replied. "I'm sorry if I wasn't here."

"No, no, it's alright," Lily assured her. "I was just worried about you, Marlene. We don't know if it's safe any more, even inside Hogwarts, and it scares me when I don't know where you are. I just want you to be safe."

"I was safe," Marlene told her. "I was with Regulus."

"What?" Lily's head snapped toward her. "Why?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "He's not all that bad, Lily. I think I can help him see the light."

Lily bit her lip. "Don't do anything stupid, Mars. I know you're engaged in all, but that doesn't mean you have to fall in love with him or anything."

"Lily, did I say I was in love with him?" Marlene snapped. "I did not. I am not in love with him. We're just good friends. Although he did kiss me."

"He what?!" Lily nearly screeched.

"Calm down," Marlene hushed her. "It was just one kiss and it didn't even last that long."

"One thing leads to another," Lily retorted.

"Look, Lily, I know what I'm doing alright?" Marlene huffed crossing her arms.

Why couldn't Lily understand that nothing had happened except for a mere kiss? That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. She and Regulus were still friends. Friends could share friendly kisses right?

**A/N: Alright so the first kiss of the story. So what does everyone think? Sirius or Regulus? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Quidditch practice was horrible. James was over working them all because their first match was against Slytherin. Marlene's bones ached until she felt like they would fall off. James surveyed them all from above watching with a critical eye, ready to reprimand them at any moment. Marlene rolled her eyes, if only Lily hadn't said those things to Snape, she wouldn't be here working her arse off in the rain. It all started a few days ago.

Lily, Marlene, and Alice had been walking to Charms when James and Sirius came running down the hall toward them.

"Hello, ladies," James greeted them. "Where are you headed?"

"We're headed to Charms, James, the same place as you," Alice answered.

"Oh, touchy," Sirius smirked.

"Why do you bother to ask stupid questions?" Alice asked picking at her nails.

Sirius smiled at Marlene before answering Alice, "Because, dearest, it annoys you."

"Lovely," she mumbled.

Up ahead there were some Slytherins leaning against the wall. Marlene recognized Rosier immediately. She felt James stiffen next to her. Next to him were Snape and Avery. Trouble was coming, she just knew it. Nothing good ever came from them.

"Lily," Snape stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Snivellus," James sneered at him.

Lily gave him a look before turning back to Snape. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he hurried on. "Alone."

She eyed Rosier and Avery. "No."

"Why?" his voice was strangled.

"Why?" there was sarcasm in Lily's voice. "Hmm, let's think back to fifth year, shall we? If I remember correctly we were down by lake and what was it you said? 'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her'? Wasn't that what you said? Correct me if I'm wrong."

Marlene was amazed at how fast Lily had reacted. Usually she just told Snape to leave her alone, but now she was glaring at him. Marlene thought it was about time too. Lily had been too nice with Snape from the very beginning. He might have been a nice person before Hogwarts, but now he was a spiteful person full of hate.

Snape's mouth fell me open. "It's only because of him!" He pointed at James.

"Me?!" James nearly yelled. "Excuse me, but I did _not _force you to say those words. It's your own fault so why don't you go and-"

"James," Lily interrupted, "I really don't want to hear the rest of that thought."

James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Snape.

"Now, I am _not _going to speak to after that," Lily told him. "I'm sorry if you thought I was going to, but maybe you should think before you speak next time."

"Please, I just want to talk to you," Snape pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you want to do," Sirius muttered.

"What'd you say, Black?!" Rosier had his wand pulled out and pointed at Sirius, who looked at him almost lazily. Rosier was probably just waiting to get at James and Sirius for interrupting him when he was harassing Lily.

"Do you really want to try that?" Sirius asked, looking amused.

"Put it away, Evan," Snape muttered. Rosier glared at him before sticking his wand in his robes.

Lily looked thoughtful while this exchange went on suddenly she spoke again, "Alright, I'll talk to you."

Snape looked gleefully at her, but James was glaring daggers at him. Marlene thought she had lost her mind. What was Lily thinking? She couldn't talk to him alone with no one around. What if he tried to hurt her? Didn't she remember what happened with Rosier? Of course, Lily really hadn't agreed to talk to him, but that wasn't the point.

"If. . . .Slytherin beats Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match of the season," Lily finished.

Snape gaped at her. Both teams were good, no doubt about that and it was going to be a toss up as to which would win. Marlene knew that she shouldn't do that. What if Gryffindor lost? What was she going to do?

"Fine," Snape grit through his teeth. Rosier looked quiet pleased. He was captain of the Slytherin team. He was going to enjoy beating them if he won, but if he lost there was no telling what he would do.

Lily brushed past them and continued down the hall with her head held high. Alice flipped them the bird before following her. Marlene glared at them before moving quickly past them. Lily had apologized profusely afterward. James had told her it was alright and that they'd kick Slytherin's arses when the match rolled around.

Until then, however, James was working the team to the bone. Marlene was cold and drenched to the core. She wanted to go back to the common room and curl up by the fire, not run through another drill. She was going to kill Lily when this was over with.

Lucky for her, Lily had stayed to watch every practice since she had spoken to Snape. She was always waiting for them by the locker rooms when they finished practice, much to Emmeline's dismay. Today was no different except that she was inside the looker room while they got soaked.

"McKinnon, you need to work on your reflexes! The Quaffle isn't going to catch itself!" James snapped at her. The Chaser glared at him.

"It's kind of hard to see out here," Marlene cried above the storm.

"James, mate, let's give it a rest," Sirius told him, quietly. "It's pouring and if we stay out here much longer than one of us is going to get sick. That won't help us win, will it?"

James sighed. "Alright, practice is over! Longbottom! Coots! Put the balls away!"

The two Beaters groaned. Marlene sighed in relief. She landed quickly and made her way into the locker rooms. Sure enough, Lily was waiting for her.

"I hate you," Marlene mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Marlene," Lily sighed. "I really shouldn't have said that. It was like challenging James to duel Snape. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Marlene told her. "He deserved it. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we kick their arses, no matter how hard James works us."

Lily smiled, but it quickly faded when James and Sirius walked into the room. They had thrown their soaking shirts into the corner and were chatting about something or another. Lily's eyes were wide as she stared at their broad, Quidditch toned, chests. Marlene bit her lip trying not to laugh.

James seemed to notice Lily at this moment. "Lily, are you ok? You seem a bit pale. Did you get out in the rain?"

"Of course, he cares if she gets a little drop on her, but when we're out there soaking to the bone he doesn't say a thing," Sirius muttered, shaking his head. He glanced over at Marlene out of the corner of his eyes smiling slightly.

Marlene rolled her eyes. James was standing in front of Lily now. He felt her forehead.

Lily seemed to have regained her voice. "You don't have a shirt on."

James looked confused. "It. . . .it was wet. Do you like what you see?"

James was smiling cheekily now, and puffing out his chest. Lily glared at him.

"No, and don't get cheeky," Lily poked him in the chest. "Keep it in your pants, Potter."

"I didn't intend to take it out, but if you wanna see," James replied. Lily reddened and looked down at her hands. Marlene struggled to hold back her laughter. Sirius, however, was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

Emmeline and Alice walked in. Alice smirked when she saw James and Lily standing so close to each other, Emmeline, on the other hand, glared at Lily. Lily seemed to notice this and stepped away from James. Marlene rolled her eyes and reached for her shirt. Suddenly she felt hands on hers.

"What are you thinking?" Lily hissed.

"What?" Marlene asked confused. "I've changed in front of them for five years, another time isn't going to kill me."

"I know. . . .it's just. . . ." Lily bit her lip looking for the right words.

Sirius' head snapped up and glared at her before speaking, "What are you trying to say, Evans?"

Lily looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing."

They stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating. After a moment, Sirius rolled his eyes and went to the showers. Lily turned back to a confused Marlene. Marlene gave Alice a questioning look, but she just shrugged. Even James looked confused.

"You know you could wait for them to get done," Lily suggested.

"And let them get to all the hot water first? No, thank you," Marlene snorted. This was why Marlene was glad Lily always waited outside of the locker rooms for them. Stupid rain.

"Lily, it's not like we try to. . ._see _each other," James said. "Besides it's something that's understood. If anyone tries anything they have to answer to me."

"Fine," Lily mumbled removing her hands.

Marlene pulled her shirt up, rolling her eyes. The cold air hit her skin, making her shiver. She rubbed her arms before walking into the shower rooms. Sirius was in the one at the very back. Marlene smiled slightly at the sight of his chest. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all.

Quickly she slipped into the shower. After disregarding her pants, bra, and underwear, she turned on the hot water and let it run over her body. It felt good on her ice cold skin, warming it immediately. She sighed, finally feeling warm and clean.

"Aren't you afraid Evans is going to get mad?" Sirius called from across the room.

Marlene smiled. Right on que. "Evans, as you call her, will get over it."

"You're not afraid of her wrath?" Sirius asked chuckling.

"I lived in a dorm with her for six years, I think I can handle it," Marlene answered.

"It's really over after this year isn't it?" Sirius muttered.

"We'll still be friends after Hogwarts, so it won't ever really be over," Marlene told him.

"Yeah, but it will be different," Sirius sighed. "I know Peter, Remus, James, and I will always be friends no matter what, but I can't stand the thought of not having them around constantly. Sure I'll probably see them everyday, but it won't be the same, you know? Not to mention the war and all."

Marlene winced. "Yeah, but the ministry is going to take care of that aren't they?"

Sirius sighed. "You see, that's what I think is such a terrible, terrible betrayal, the trust that people have in government."

"So you don't think they're going to do anything about the war at all?" Marlene asked. Wouldn't they do something? They _had _to do a something about it.

"I think they'll try, but they can't do very much when they've been infiltrated," Sirius told her.

Marlene's head snapped up to look at him. "How do you know that?"

Sirius snorted. "I lived with Death Eaters for sixteen years, how do you think?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Marlene mumbled. It was common knowledge that you didn't bring up Sirius' family to him. He didn't like to talk about them at all. Marlene wondered what they did that was so bad to make him run away from home. It must have been hard, turning against everything you knew. Going out into the world on your own at the age of sixteen.

"It's alright, McKinnon, don't shut down on me," Sirius chuckled.

She didn't realize she had gone silent after that. Marlene shook herself.

"I better go before Evans thinks I'm in the same shower as you," Sirius said grabbing a towel. Marlene looked down blushing. That left a very vivid image in her mind that she didn't want to be there.

"See you later, McKinnon," Sirius called as he walked out of the shower room with a towel around his waist.

Marlene nodded. She didn't say anything for the remainder of her shower. Even when Alice and Emmeline came in. Her mind kept wondering back to what Sirius had said. If it was true and the ministry was infiltrated then they didn't stand a chance against. . ._him. _How do you fight someone who's escaped the authorities for years? She didn't understand how someone could be that clever. Then again this was the darkest wizard of all time.

Sighing Marlene dried off quickly. She pulled her clothes on just as Frank and John Coots came in. They were soaked to the bone and shivering. Marlene felt sorry for them. Now she had to walk all the way back to the castle in the rain. Great.

Sirius and James were already gone and so was Lily. Some friends she had. Three of them were in the shower and the other three had left without her. Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Poking her head out, she saw that it had let up a little. Quickly she made her way back to the castle. After she got inside she preformed a drying charm on herself. Hopefully the common room wouldn't be to crowded and she could cuddle up next to the fire with a nice blanket.

Suddenly she didn't feel like taking another step. Her body ached and begged for her to stop. Yep, it was official, she was going to kill James Potter. Her legs protested as she made them move faster. She wanted to get back to the common room right now. The fire that she knew was going to be in there was calling her name.

As she entered the portrait hole, she saw James sitting in one of the arm chairs, all nice and cozy. Marlene rolled her eyes. Lily sat in the chair across from him. They were talking about something, but Marlene didn't know what. Sirius was no where in sight. Slowly Marlene made her way over and plopped down on the couch.

"Everything aches," she complained.

James rolled his eyes. "Can't you take a little rain?"

Marlene stared at him with her mouth open. He was joking right? A little rain? It was more like a downpour!

"Go easy on her, Prongs," Marlene looked up and saw Sirius standing behind her. "She's not used to it like us Marauders." Marlene rolled her eyes at this.

"Now what did you say aches?" Sirius asked.

"Everything!" Marlene repeated.

"Right," Sirius muttered before his hands rested on her shoulders.

"What. . . .oh that feels good," Marlene moaned as he messaged her shoulders. All the aches seemed to fade away underneath his fingers. They pushed deep into her flesh, but not deep enough to hurt. All the knots untied themselves making her shoulders relax. Leaning down, he ran his fingers up and down her arms. The heavy muscles that had protested moving any farther on her way up here lightened.

"There," Sirius finished. "All done."

Lily's mouth was hanging open. "Can I have one of those?"

"Sorry, love, Quidditch players only," Sirius replied.

"I'll give you one!" James offered.

Before Lily could answer, the rest of Quidditch team walked in.

"Give her what?" Emmeline asked looking between Lily and James.

Sirius answered, "Lily asked me to shag the life out of her, but I told her I couldn't on Marauder honor. James offered though."

"I did not say that!" Lily snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared into the fire. Alice snorted before sitting down next to Marlene. Frank rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around Alice, who promptly slipped onto his lap. John Coots looked between Sirius, Lily, and James before rolling his eyes and going up to his dormitory. Emmeline shrugged and seated herself on James lap. He didn't seem to mind though because his arms slipped around her waist.

"Well, if you're not shagging anyone tonight, I wouldn't mind. . .entertaining you," Emmeline purred.

Alice made a vomiting sound. "I didn't need to know that and neither did the rest of the people sitting here."

Emmeline glared at her before turning back to James and whispering in James' ear.

Marlene rolled her eyes and looked back at Sirius, who still stood behind her. "Would you mind doing my feet?"

"Sorry, I don't do feet," Sirius retorted wrinkling his nose.

"Please, I wash them everyday and bath them once a week so they smell good," Marlene pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"Fine," Sirius huffed. He moved to the front of the couch where Marlene had her feet stuck out. Grabbing her feet he pushed her back until she reached the arm of the chair. Marlene was surprised at how strong he was. Sure he played Quidditch, but he moved her over like she weighed nothing.

His hands worked over the knots in her feet effortlessly. Marlene kept up with the conversation, but just barely. It felt so good. Sirius however didn't seem to be affected by it all. He was the same old Sirius. He was acting like he didn't have a girl's feet in his lap rubbing all the knots away from them. Marlene sighed satisfied.

"All done," Sirius stated after a while.

"That was heavenly," Marlene muttered.

"Seek me out if you should ever need my assistant again," Sirius smirked at her.

"You might have to do that after every Quidditch practice."

Sirius shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do afterward anyway. I'm too tiered thanks to our terrible captain, who's to busy toying with Vance to pay attention to me. Oi! Prongs!"

"What?!" James' head snapped up to look at Sirius.

"I called you a terrible captain," Sirius said cheekily.

James rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. Oh, and next time you interrupt me from. . . .talking make sure it's something important."

Sirius rolled his eyes this time.

"I better get up to the dormitory," Lily stated standing and stretching. "I have to work on my homework."

Marlene sighed. "I better go, too, before I pass out on the couch."

Lily linked arms with Marlene and they head up the stairs together.

Marlene made her way to class the next day. She stopped to look for her Charms essay. As she dug threw her bag she heard familiar voices.

". . . .it was nothing," Sirius was saying. "I don't have time for this."

Sirius and Lily must not have seen her with all the people in hall. Marlene was about to call out to them, but then she heard Lily's reply, "Then you'll make time for it. Look, I don't want her to get hurt so if you want my help you have to promise not to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," Sirius growled.

"I can't believe that," Lily sighed. "No matter how much I want to. I just. . . .I saw the way you looked at her yesterday after practice. I knew then how you felt about her."

"You didn't tell anyone right?" Sirius seemed nervous now, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No," Lily replied. "Doesn't James know?"

Sirius shrugged. "He doesn't?! You've kept this well hidden, I'll give you that."

"Look, I don't want him or anyone else to know about this-"

"I'm not a snitch," Lily glared at him. "I'm not going to run and tell the whole school."

"Thanks," Sirius muttered. "Can we get to Charms?"

Lily sighed. "Fine."

Marlene watched the two walk off together. Sirius liked someone? Marlene had never thought about it before. After practice? Sirius must have seen her on the way back to the castle with James and Lily. Marlene wondered what girl could make Sirius Black loose his nerve. She must really be something. She decided to let it drop. Sirius had made it clear to Lily that he didn't want to talk about it so she was going respect his wishes and pretend she didn't hear anything.

Marlene almost choked on her lunch. Lily and Alice turned toward her.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Lily looked at Alice, who shrugged and turned back to the conversation at hand. Lily eyed her for a moment before doing the same.

Marlene had just remembered that if the match was against Slytherin then she would have to play against Regulus. She didn't want to play against him. It would be awkward. She hadn't spoken to him since he kissed her, now it would be even worse. Making a quick decision, she shoved down the rest of her food into her mouth and got up from the table.

She made her way down through the Great Hall, ignoring the calls of her friends. She needed to find him now. She was going to have to talk to him sooner or later right? Might as well do it now. She found the dungeons easily. Now she just had to locate him. She turned a few corners and saw a flash of black. _Please, let it be him, _Marlene thought. She quickened her pace. After a moment she caught up to the figure, who was indeed Regulus Black.

"Marlene?" he asked surprised, when she touched his shoulder.

"Hi," Marlene said nervously.

"What are you doing down here?" he inquired looking around. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marlene waved him off. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?" Regulus looked surprised, but a little pleased.

"The match this Saturday," Marlene told him. "I was making sure it wouldn't affect us."

"Of course not," Regulus smiled. "Why would it? It's just a game."

"Yeah, well, James doesn't see it that way," Marlene sighed. "He's working us to death."

"It's about what Evans said to Severus, isn't it?" Regulus guessed.

"You know about that?" Marlene asked surprised.

"Yeah, Severus and Evan told me about it," Regulus explained. "Evan was really. . . .excited about it. He's working us really hard, too."

"So we're ok, no matter who wins?" Marlene asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, of course, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, though."

Marlene laughed. "Well, the same goes for you. Look, I gotta go to class, but I'll see you later by lake alright?"

"Sure."

Marlene smiled before hurrying to her Transfiguration class. When she got there, the class was about to start. McGonagall gave her a look, but didn't say anything else. Quickly scanning the room for a seat, she spotted one next to Sirius, who was bent over a piece of parchment. Marlene smiled and slipped up to him.

"Can I sit with you?" she whispered.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't think James will mind."

Marlene glanced over at where Sirius was nodding as she was sitting down. James was whispering something to Emmeline while his hand rested on her leg. It slid up a bit farther and Marlene averted her eyes.

"I know, I almost puked," Sirius whispered in her ear. Marlene shivered. She was really going to have to go and make sure she wasn't getting a cold.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing important," he replied. "What took you so long?"

Marlene hesitated. She knew Sirius didn't like Regulus so it was probably best not to tell him where she'd been. "I was talking to a friend of mine. In Ravenclaw."

"Won't little Reggie be mad if you're talking to some other guy?" Sirius said bitterly.

"First, he doesn't run my life, I can do what I want. Second, who said it was a guy? Third, why are you so unhappy about it?" Marlene snapped narrowing her eyes.

Sirius didn't say anything, just went back to doodling on his parchment. Marlene rolled her eyes. He was so moody sometimes. One word and he was brooding. That was one of the things she didn't like about Sirius. You had to tiptoe around him if you weren't a Marauder. Honestly, who did he think he was?

She decided to ignore him and turned her attention to McGonagall. As she did so, something poked her in the side. She turned to glare at Sirius as he pulled back his quill. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Shaking her head, she turned back to McGonagall set on ignoring him. The quill meant her side again. She grit her teeth and ignored him. _Just ignore him, _she thought. Ignoring him didn't seem to help though. He just kept on poking her.

Finally she turned to face him. "What?" she hissed.

"Nothing," he replied smirking. "Did I say anything?"

"Stop that," Marlene ordered poking his chest. "I don't like it. You're annoying me and I can't pay attention so if you don't mind leave me alone."

Marlene turned back to the teacher and started to take notes again. Suddenly she stopped writing. A hand rested on her back drawling circles on it. Marlene really didn't know how to react to this. She wasn't used to that kind of contact. She froze. Slowly she turned to face him. He looked at her expectantly, an amused look on his face.

"Please, remove your hand from my back before I take matters into my own hands," Marlene grit out.

"And if I don't want are you going to do, McKinnon?" he whispered in her ear.

Marlene felt her whole body react. Her stomach erupted in butterflies while her skin tingled under Sirius' fingers. Her mind fogged over, leaving no room for her to think. She felt like she was a moth and Sirius was the flame. There seemed to be no one else in the room except her and him. Thoughts were entering he mind. Thoughts she shouldn't be thinking. Then she remembered they _were _in a class room full of people and they were _supposed _to be paying attention to class.

She reached behind her and grabbed his hand. Pushing it toward him, she turned back to her work, letting her hair cover her heated face. Sirius just threw back his head and laughed. Oh, she was going to kill him. He thought this was funny!

The rest of class passed peacefully enough. Marlene ignored Sirius and he didn't try anything, but kept sneaking glances at her. She wasn't able to look at him for the rest of the day without blushing. If he noticed, however, he didn't say anything about it. Her friends noticed her acting oddly, though, and questioned her about it for a while, but eventually they gave up when Marlene insisted she was fine. Marlene was never happier when than when dinner was over.

Quickly she made her way down to the lake to meet Regulus. She saw the young Slytherin sitting under the tree. Smiling, she made her way over to him.

"Hey," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much," he replied. "Working on Slughorn's essay."

"I hate potions," Marlene told him. "It's so hard."

"It's not that hard once you grasp the concept. I'm sure Severus could help you if you asked."

Marlene snorted. "Yeah, that's a laugh. I'm a Gryffindor, remember? Plus, I'm on the Quidditch team."

Regulus smiled. "Ok, maybe not. He's one of the best in your year though."

"Yeah, so is Lily," Marlene said pointedly. "She tried to explain it to me once and I got so lost, but I understand it enough to pass the class."

"I could show you a few things that might help you if you want," Regulus suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Marlene smiled. She studied with Regulus for a while. She didn't know how a fifth year got so good. He helped her understand things she never thought she would. It amazed her how a fifth year could understand and explain seventh year concepts. When she asked him how he knew all of this, he just blushed and brushed it off as if that sort of thing happened everyday.

Then Regulus mumbled, "Oh great."

"What?" Marlene asked, looking up at him. "Am I that bad?"

"No," Regulus said, looking over her head. "_They're _coming over here."

"Who?" Marlene asked, looking back down at her book.

"My brother," Regulus narrowed his eyes.

Marlene closed her eyes and groaned. Why, of all the people in Hogwarts, did he have to be walking over here?

"Alright, McKinnon?" she heard his voice call to her.

"Fine," Marlene answered without turning around.

"Marlene?" this time it was James' voice. He actually sounded nervous.

She sighed before turning around. "Yes?"

James eyed Regulus before looking at her. "You're having an extra Quidditch practice Friday at five. Don't be late, alright?"

"Got it," Marlene replied. That's when she noticed Remus glance between Sirius and Regulus. The younger was glaring at the older, who was smirking at Marlene. Marlene glanced down remembering what happened in class and how close Sirius had been to her. Regulus must have noticed this.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"A lot of things that you couldn't," Sirius answered smirking.

Marlene's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"No need to deny it, love," Sirius reached down and patted her head. Peter, Remus, and James all looked in between each other.

"Why you little-" Marlene never finished her sentence as Sirius stumbled back from the blow Regulus had delivered. At this point, Marlene stood up. No way was she letting this happen.

Before she could say anything, Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted, pounding on Remus with her fists. "They'll kill each other."

"Let James take care of it," Remus told her.

Marlene looked over at the two brothers again this time with concern in her eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sirius had started for Regulus, who seemed to have realized what he done. Sirius was stronger and taller than Regulus. He could crush him in an instant.

James intervened quickly. "Sirius, mate, he's not worth it," James pushed him back by the chest.

"Stay out of this, James," Sirius snarled. "It's family stuff."

"I am your family!" James snapped.

This seemed to detour Sirius for a moment before he was pushing toward his brother again. Suddenly James and Sirius were flying away from Regulus. Marlene was pulled out of Remus' grasp by Alice, who was glaring at him. Lily was marching toward James, Regulus, and Sirius.

"What happened?" she asked looking between the three. "I would hope you two weren't going to take on a fifth year."

"No," James shot, standing up. "It's none of your business, Evans. Why don't you go back to the castle?"

Sirius stood glaring at Regulus, who returned his stare with equal hatred. Marlene bit her lip as she saw something she hadn't noticed before. Blood was running down Sirius' lip slightly. She longed to go and rub it away, but Alice had a tight grip on her arm and Regulus would kill her, not to mention she was still pissed at Sirius for implying that they were more than friends.

"Really?" Lily challenged James. "Because I think it is my business since I am Head Girl. You two, detention Monday night." She gestured to Regulus and Sirius.

"What?!" Sirius yelped. "I can't-"

"Would you like me to take points?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him crossing her arms.

"James, do something!" Sirius begged.

James looked between Lily and Sirius open mouthed. "I-"

Lily interrupted him, "Would you like a detention too?"

"No, it was my fault," Sirius said. "James didn't do anything."

Lily eyed him before turning to Regulus. "Go back to the castle before he decides to attack you again."

Regulus glared at her before grabbing his back and marching back to the castle. Lily turned, grabbed Marlene's bag, and started back to the castle. When she reached Alice, she grabbed Marlene's other arm and they both pulled her back to the castle. They didn't let go of her until they reached the girls' dormitory.

Lily whirled around to face her. "What happened?!"

"Nothing, I was studying with Regulus when James came to tell me we have Quidditch practice Friday," Marlene explained. "Sirius was smirking at me and Regulus punched him. You get the rest." Marlene didn't feel like going into detail. She really didn't want to relive today.

Alice sighed. "Boys will be boys, Lily."

"I suppose," Lily replied before slipping into the bathroom. Marlene didn't even bother changing she fell asleep in her uniform.

Marlene didn't speak to Sirius for the rest of the week. Practice was awkward on Friday, but she made it through it without yelling at Sirius. Lily seemed to have forgiven them for what they did to Regulus and was on good terms with both James and Sirius. The Quidditch match arrived on Saturday and she was forced to confront him. Sighing she made her way down to the Quidditch lockers. This was going to be the most awkward morning in history. She didn't expect to see the cause of her troubles standing outside the locker rooms waiting for her. She was going to go in anyway when he grabbed her arm.

"Marlene, I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm sorry," he told her.

She jerked her arm away. "Fine."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look, don't be this way. Can't we forget it?"

"No! You almost hit your brother!"

"He hit me first and he's not my brother!"

"You were talking like you slept with me!" Once she realized what she said, Marlene blushed looking down.

She expected Sirius to laugh at her, but he lifted her chin so she could met his eyes. There was a kind smile on his face.

"I am sorry about that," he mumbled. His eyes flicked to her lips. She wasn't aware of it, but her pushed herself closer to him. Sirius was coming closer. His face was inches from hers.

"Come on, Sirius!" James shouted sticking his head out of the locker rooms. "You don't have time for that!"

Marlene realized what 'that' meant and blushed before hurrying inside. She slipped in next to Alice while Sirius leaned against the wall.

"Alright, everyone listen up," James started his speech while everyone groaned. James Potter's first Quidditch speech of the year was awful. Half the time he ended up yelling until he was blue in the face and everyone had spit on them. "Hey, positive attitudes. I don't want any mistakes today. Everyone must fly _perfectly_. Is that understood? Good. Now, Alice, don't let any of those Quaffles in. Got it? I don't want them to get any points. At. All. Frank, John, I want all of them in the Hospital Wing by the end of this match. Is that understood? I don't want them to make a comeback in the next match. Sirius, Marlene, remember our routines. If you can't make a shot, pass the Quaffle to someone who can. Emmeline, don't catch the Snitch until we're a good ways ahead. If, and that's a big if, we're behind, get on it and get that Snitch. We are not losing this match. Alright, let's go out there and kick some Slytherin arse!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sirius saluted him.

Everyone stood and grabbed their brooms. James was already heading for the door. Sirius fell in line with Marlene. "So am I forgiven?" he whispered in her ear.

Marlene smiled. "Well, I suppose since I have to since we are playing on the same Quidditch team."

Sirius beamed. "I knew you couldn't resist me, McKinnon."

"Shut it, Black," Marlene shoved him.

"Hey, no roughhousing before the match!" James shouted back to them.

Marlene and Sirius both rolled their eyes. When they got to the entrance, they mounted their brooms and zoomed into the air. Marlene felt the wind on her face and smiled. She felt like she belonged in the air. James shook hands with Rosier. It was brief and quick, both parties pulling back disgusted with the other. Madam Hooch rolled her eyes and blew the whistle. The Snitch was released as were the Bludgers. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and Marlene grabbed it before anyone had a chance to think and zoomed toward the Slytherin goals. James and Sirius were on either side of her. She noted that James looked slightly impressed and Sirius was smirking.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a Slytherin Chaser gaining on her. She passed to Sirius and dunked under him to allow him in the middle. The Chaser behind her looked angry. She smirked to herself. She spotted Lily in the stands with Dorcas, Remus, and Peter. Lily was sitting on the edge of her seat rocking back and forth. Dorcas was talking to Remus while Peter looked just as anxious as Lily. Marlene rolled her eyes at them and turned back to the task at hand.

Sirius was speeding toward the goals. The Slytherin Keeper was already in position to block him, but he passed to James at the last minute who scored. Marlene barely noted the commentator, Josie Keys, praising James for his shot. The Slytherin Chasers were already headed back down the pitch intent on putting a goal in themselves. Alice was watching them with narrowed eyes, ready for anything. A Bludger narrowly missed Marlene. She hadn't even seen it coming.

"Watch yourself, McKinnon!" Sirius shouted back to her.

She nodded and sped up to keep up with James and Sirius. The middle Slytherin Chaser, a slender girl, threw the Quaffle, but Alice just barely diverted it.

"Faster, Prewett!" James shouted. "Don't take your eyes of that ball!"

Alice nodded, but couldn't refrain from glaring at him. They headed back up the pitch again. James was in possession of the Quaffle. He passed it to Marlene when they neared the goals. Quickly she passed it to Sirius. The Keeper eyed him and went to block James. However, Sirius threw back it to Marlene and she scored. James actually smiled now. Marlene rolled her eyes. _He probably thinks he's s__uch a great captain. _Marlene saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Sirius, move!" she shouted. He reacted quickly and swerved to the right. A Bludger passed by his left. He smirked at the Beater who had sent it his way.

"I'm not the only one who needs to look out!" she shouted over to him. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at her.

"No flirting on the pitch!" James yelled at them. Marlene rolled her eyes and saw as a Slytherin Chaser scored a goal. James was not going to be pleased. It was obvious that they weren't going to win so easily.

Instead of yelling at Alice, James sped down the pitch with the Quaffle and threw it through the goal before the Keeper could blink. The Keeper just sat there stupidly watching James. Rosier looked furious. He glared at James and grabbed the Quaffle. He tried the same thing James did, but Alice blocked him instantly. They had practiced that a million times. Marlene noticed James was nodding to Emmeline and for a minute she wondered if they were crazy, but then she saw Emmeline sped off. She was going to get the Snitch.

Marlene grabbed the Quaffle as Sirius passed it to her. She dodged a Bludger that was headed her way and passed it to James. He slipped under Sirius and Marlene and passed it back to her. She felt someone bang against her side and saw the girl who had tried to score earlier. Glancing over, she spotted James in the same position with Rosier. Another Slytherin boy was pushed up against Sirius. Quickly Sirius pulled ahead of the boy and Marlene saw her chance. She passed to him and he dropped below her and appeared on her right. Soon after that, he scored.

Marlene suddenly heard a cheer rise from the crowd. She looked around and saw Emmeline raising her hand in the air. Gold shone in her hand. James beamed. Marlene sighed in relief. Suddenly she saw a Bludger was flying for James' back.

"James! Look out!" Marlene screamed at the top of her lungs. James saw the Bludger and moved, but he wasn't quick enough. It knocked his shoulder just enough for him to fall off his broom. He was falling toward the ground in seconds. Marlene and Sirius dived at the same time, but she knew they wouldn't make it in time. Suddenly James stopped a few feet off the ground then dropped with a soft thud. Marlene and Sirius slowed their brooms down. They hit the ground running, but Lily was already kneeling besides James.

"Are you ok?" Marlene looked him over. Nothing appeared to be broken.

"Fine," James grunted. "Lily broke my fall. What spell was it?"

"It was nothing really," Lily replied blushing. "You won."

"We did," James smiled.

"Thank you," Lily whispered.

"It was nothing," James shrugged.

Lily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. James looked shocked, but quickly recovered, hugging her back. Marlene smiled. Lily finally might me be warming up to James. After she let him go, Lily helped James up. Marlene quickly hugged him. In the excitement of it all, she had forgotten they won. Sirius slapped him on the back as well as hugging him. Before Marlene knew it, Lily was throwing her arms around Sirius then her. Marlene was tackled by Alice.

"We won! We won!" she shouted.

"I know," Marlene said trying to calm her down. She screamed again before hugging James. She eyed Sirius before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Congrats, you guys!" Dorcas appeared next to them with Remus and Peter in tow.

"Doe!" Marlene and Alice shouted at the same time. They both squished Dorcas in between them while she laughed. Marlene let go first and hugged Remus then Peter. Frank and John were making there through the crowd as people slapped them on the back. Alice hugged John then threw her arms around Frank's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Frank stumbled back shocked, but his arms wrapped around her waist after a moment.

"Get a room!" Sirius cried before slapping John on the back. Marlene threw her head back and laughed.

Emmeline came running over. James smiled at her, opening his arms for a hug, but she jumped on him pressing herself against him, and wrapping her legs around his waist. James wrapped his arms around her without hesitation and pressed her into the nearest solid object. That happened to be the wall of the Quidditch pitch. Marlene rolled her eyes and turned away from their snog fest.

"Don't I get a hug?" someone whispered in her ear. She spun around to see Sirius bending down to her height. He didn't need to though; she was only a few inches shorter than him. Marlene smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

Marlene laughed. "Sirius put me down!"

He put her down gently, but didn't let her out of his grasp. Marlene smiled up at him, getting lost in those gray orbs. Suddenly she remembered something. Regulus. She needed to go talk to him. Gently she pulled away from Sirius.

"I have to go," she told him over the roar of the crowd. "I'll be right back and you can escort me back to the castle." Sirius smiled at. He nodded slowly watching her leave.

Marlene ran through the crowd. She looked for black hair and gray eyes. After what felt like a lifetime, she saw him yelling at Rosier. Rosier was red in the face as well, probably from yelling himself. Marlene slowed her pace. She didn't want to interrupt anything. Regulus must have seen her out of the corner of his eye, because he said something to Rosier before turning and walking toward her.

"Congratulations," he smiled at her, and held his hand out for her to shake. Marlene pushed his hand aside and hugged him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but compare Regulus to Sirius. When Sirius hugged her, he pulled her close to his body, squishing her to him so that no space was left between them. Regulus was respectful and left her room to get out if she wanted, while also giving off a warm feeling. It was strange, to her, that they could be so alike, but so different.

"I'm sorry you didn't win," Marlene told him as she pulled back. As soon as she did this, Regulus dropped his arms.

"No, you're not," he smiled.

"I know, I just thought it would be nice to say that," Marlene told him. "Oh, and nothing happened between me and Sirius. He didn't mean that."

"I kind knew that," Regulus sighed. "Just from the way you reacted."

"Oh, good."

"You should go celebrate with your friends," he suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Marlene asked placing her hands on her hips.

Regulus laughed. "I know you want to, go on."

He turned her around and gave her a little push. Marlene was about to step forward, but spun around on her heel and kissed Regulus. It brief, just like when he kissed her. It left Regulus surprised.

"See you later," Marlene waved before going to find her friends again. When she reached them they were heading to the castle. She slipped in next to Sirius. When he noticed her, he swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Lovely game, don't you think, McKinnon?" he smirked at her.

"Indeed," Marlene replied beaming.

"I told you we'd kick Slytherin's arse!" James shouted. His arm was wrapped around Emmeline's waist. She smiled at him and bit her lip. This caused Marlene to rolled her eyes.

"Where's Lily?" she asked.

James looked around. "I don't know. She was here a minute ago."

"I'm. . . .right. . . .here," Lily panted.

"What happened to you, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"You're _adoring _fans almost ran me over," Lily told him.

"Oh, Lily," Alice patted her head. "You need to grow."

"Shut up," Lily said pushing her hand away.

"You want me to carry you?" Sirius asked amused.

"Ha, sure," Lily replied sarcastically.

Sirius swiped her up in his arms before she could protest.

"Sirius Black! Put me down!" Lily cried. "And don't drop me!"

"I was just making sure you don't get crushed, Evans," Sirius chuckled.

"Put. Me. Down," she grit through her teeth.

"Fine," Sirius pouted setting her down. "Just so you know you aren't my type."

"Good," she replied, brushing herself off. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth."

Sirius put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt."

Lily rolled her eyes and moved over next to Alice. Marlene smiled and shook her head. Sirius swung his arm around her shoulders again as they continued up to the castle. The party was in full swing when they got there. Everyone was dancing and there was Firewhiskey being passed around.

Alice grinned. She grabbed Marlene and Lily, who grabbed Dorcas, pulling them out to the dance floor. Marlene smiled and started to move her body to the upbeat tune. She wasn't as daring as Alice, but she thought she was a fair dancer. Lily was actually pretty good, if you could get her out on the dance floor. After a while, Alice ran over to the boys and pulled Frank out to dance with her, leaving Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene alone to dance. Marlene looked over and noticed Sirius watching her dance. She smiled at him and he smirked back mouthing, 'You're good'.

Marlene looked down, biting her lip then turned back to Lily and Dorcas. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Lily hummed in response and Dorcas nodded as they continued to dancing. Marlene shoved her way through the crowd. She found herself in front of Sirius Black in no time. He raised an eyebrow at her, letting his eyes run over her body.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Dance with me," she requested.

"I don't dance," he replied.

"I've seen you dance plenty of times," Marlene accused.

"Yeah, but I was drunk," Sirius told her. "That's the difference."

"Please," Marlene pouted taking his hand.

"Fine," he gave in. Marlene smiled and pulled him to the dance floor. When she got there a slow song came on. She looked at the radio then back at Sirius. Would he want to be that close to her? As if seeing the question in her eyes, his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close. Marlene smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She saw Lily dancing with Remus. They didn't look romantic or anything and remained at a safe distance. They were chatting away about something or another, probably some book, or something like that. James and Emmeline were dancing as well, with their foreheads touching. Dorcas was instructing Peter on how to dance, smiling when he stepped on her feet. Alice was smiling up at Frank as he guided her to the music. She was never much of a slow dancer.

Marlene smiled and tightened her hold on Sirius. Laying her head on his chest, she sighed. For a moment they swayed slowly, then Marlene buried her face in his neck. His hold loosened on her when she did this, but quickly tightened again. Marlene wished she could stay like this forever. Dancing slowly with Sirius, not having to worry about anything.

**A/N: So I was trying to length my chapters to five thousand words and this thing came out. I hope you guys like it! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Unfortunately, Marlene couldn't stay dancing with Sirius forever. She was so glad she didn't drink because her head would be pounding right now if she did. It's not that she never had Firewhiskey, it's just that she didn't like the taste of it, the feel. That feeling that everything was numb. She hated not being able to think for herself. Of course, her roommates all had different ideas about it.

Alice usually drank the most. Nearly every time they had a party, Alice would be found throwing up in the loo the next morning. She could handle her liquor pretty well though. Lily, on the other hand, hated drinking. She never so much as touched a glass of Firewhiskey in her life. She thought it was evil and good for nothing. Dorcas drank a bit. Never enough to get drunk, but just enough to give her a small headache in the morning. Mary was about like Dorcas, except for the few times when she got really drunk. Unlike Alice, Mary couldn't stand very much Firewhiskey so she usually ended up in the corner throwing up before the night was over. Emmeline drank just as much as Alice, the only different was she did to impress people not because she liked to. Marlene had her complain about people who drank all the time, but when it came down to it could and would almost out drink Alice. It was just for show though.

So that was why Marlene was in the bathroom patting Alice's back as she threw up this morning. Lily poked her head in the door. She eyed Alice before walking in. Bending down, she rubbed Alice's back in a motherly fashion.

"I have a potion if you want it," Lily told her. Alice merely nodded.

"Why do you have a potion for hangovers if you don't drink?" Marlene pried.

Lily sighed. "You guys are my friends and as much as I hate you drinking, I don't want to see you suffer."

Marlene nodded. Lily disappeared for a moment then reentered the room. She handed Alice the potion. As soon as it was in her hand, Alice gulped it down. After she drank the potion, Alice leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. Marlene really felt bad for her. Was it really worth that? Her eyes popped open and she looked much better.

"Are you ok?" Lily inquired.

"Fine," Alice replied, pulling herself up. She wobbled for a moment before steadying herself.

"Let's go down to breakfast, if you can stomach it," Marlene said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alice told them. "Let's go."

Marlene nodded. She was glad they didn't have school today. Alice really wasn't up for it.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, talking a bit. Marlene and Lily were still concerned for Alice, but she insisted she was fine. Marlene wasn't completely convinced. She still wobbled a bit and every once in a while she would stop and grab her head. Why anyone would want to feel like that, Marlene didn't know.

When they reached the Great Hall the Marauders and Frank were already there. Sirius and James looked like Alice had this morning, upset to their stomachs and a little green. Remus looked at them shaking his head. Peter was eating some of the food and casting a concerned eye on James and Sirius. Frank looked a little better than James and Sirius, he was picking up bits of food and putting it into his mouth. All in all they looked horrible.

"Hey," Marlene said quietly trying not to make their pounding headaches worse.

"Hi," Sirius mumbled. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"It serves you right for drinking so much," Remus told him.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Moony," Sirius muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You put that toxic in your body and now you're going to pay the price."

"Why don't you just drink a potion for it?" Marlene asked.

"Because Moony won't make one for us," Sirius replied.

"Oh, well, Lily might have some extra," Marlene told him.

Remus gaped at her. "How can I teach them a lesson if you agree to give them a potion that will take away their punishment?"

Marlene laughed. "Do you really want to see them like this?"

Remus sighed. "No."

Marlene smiled. "Lily, do you have anymore of that potion?"

Lily looked over at her before answering. "I think I might have a bit more in my desk. Why?"

Marlene nodded her head at Sirius and James. Lily rolled her eyes, but got up all the same. Marlene patted Sirius' back. He didn't move or even acknowledge her. She sighed and removed her hand.

"Please, don't stop that, it feels good," he muttered.

Marlene smiled. "I thought it might make you sick to your stomach or something."

"It doesn't," Sirius replied. Marlene smiled and continued to rub his back. After a moment she got tiered of just going in a straight line and started to draw patterns. Sirius jumped a bit when she started with the circles, but he relaxed after a moment. Lily came back after a few moment and handed the two boys a small flask of liquid each. They both drank it quickly.

"That's better," James smiled, after a moment. "Thanks."

Sirius nodded. "Much better. Thanks, Evans."

Lily nodded biting her lip. _Probably fighting the urge to lecture them, _Marlene thought. She rolled her eyes. She looked over and caught Regulus staring at her. She smiled at him. He noticed and a smile lighted his face.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked her.

"What? Nothing," Marlene answered, looking back at her plate. Sirius eyed her for a moment. He was doing it again. Making her feel exposed. She shifted uncomfortably. Why did he have to do that? It was like he was a wolf and she was his prey.

Lily looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marlene answered. Lily raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to Alice.

"I'm going to study for a bit," Marlene told Lily.

"Alright," Lily replied. "Be careful."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Lily."

Marlene stood and made her way out of the Great Hall. She turned about two corners before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Regulus. She smiled brightly at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. Marlene smiled to herself. He stopped in front of the library, smiling. Marlene grinned back at him.

"Here you are."

"Thanks," Marlene said. "How'd you know?"

"I heard you tell your friends where you were going as I was walking out of the Great Hall," Regulus answered.

"That's nice," Marlene reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Regulus beamed. "I'll see you."

Marlene smiled before slipping into the library. She made her way through the rows of books. Finally she found a seat in the back of the library. She opened her Defense book, but she couldn't focus on it. Every time she tried her mind wandered back to Regulus. Regulus and his sweetness and his kindness. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it was starting to scare her. Then Sirius sat down in front of her.

"You're really studying hard," he smiled.

Marlene smiled at him. "I can't seem to concentrate."

"Hmm, maybe you're thinking about someone," Sirius suggested.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Who would I be thinking about?"

Sirius smirked. "I'm pretty irresistible."

Marlene pushed his shoulder, laughing. "You prat! I wasn't daydreaming about you!"

"Sure," Sirius replied smirking.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "You have a big ego."

"I know, isn't it great?"

Marlene laughed. She couldn't help it around him. He was full of surprises and silliness. She supposed that's what everyone liked about him. She never felt awkward with Sirius even if they had only be friends with each other for a few months. They never once had a lapse in conversation, except when they were laughing, in class, or mad at each other. If he wasn't in a bad mood, then he wasn't quiet fun to be around. It was strange to her how you could go from not liking someone to being friends with them in a few months.

"Since you can't concentrate how about we do something fun?" Sirius suggested.

Marlene eyed him. "Like what?"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Did she trust him? He seemed sincere, but what if it was a prank? She would have said no earlier in the year, but now she wasn't so sure. She was rather curious about where he wanted to take her. On the other hand, she didn't know what he was up to and Sirius Black's middle name was trouble. Her mother's voice echoed in the back of her mind. 'If you can't trust him, then you sure as heck don't go anywhere with him'. Throwing caution to the wind, she stood up.

"Alright lead the way," she told him.

He smiled and stood up. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the library. They went down the hall turned a few corridors before Sirius stopped and pulled out some parchment.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered before folding it up and putting it in his school bag. Marlene rolled her eyes. Stupid secretive Marauders.

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the corridor again. He stopped after a few left and rights. They stood in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch. Marlene was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Sirius took out his wand and muttered something that sounded like _Dissendium. _Before Marlene could say anything, the statue moved and revealed a secret passageway. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she gaped at the statue. It was about an hour before Marlene found her voice, but when she did they had already reached the end of the passage.

"You dragged me all this way to the end of a dirty tunnel?" Marlene raised an expectant eyebrow at him

"You underestimate me, my dear," Sirius smirked. He pushed up on one of the panels up and peeked through a crack. After a moment, he removed the panel and pulled himself up. He offered his hand to help her up, which she excepted. After he pulled her up, she looked around and saw that they were in the cellar of Honeydukes, or what she thought the cellar of Honeydukes would look like.

"How did you know about that passage?" Marlene inquired as Sirius replaced the panel.

"Prongs, Wormtail and I stumbled upon it in second year," Sirius explained. "Quiet lucky actually."

"Indeed," Marlene muttered. These boys seemed to know everything.

"Come on," Sirius smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and for a second Marlene thought he was going to try something, but he threw a piece of silvery martial over them. Marlene studied it for a moment before realizing it was an invisibly cloak. So that was how they got around without being caught.

"Where'd you get this?" Marlene wondered.

"James' dad gave it to him," Sirius whispered as they entered the shop. The shopkeeper looked at them. Even though they were invisible, Marlene still held her breath. He shrugged and turned back to his work. Sirius placed a hand on her back pushing her forward. Marlene felt her body warm under his touch and a shiver ran down her spine. She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. It was nothing.

When they got outside, Sirius pulled her into an alley way and pulled the cloak off. He stuffed it in bag then smiled at her.

"Where to first?" Sirius asked.

Marlene bit her lip for a moment. "Zonko's."

"This is why I like you, McKinnon," Sirius smirked at her.

They started up to Zonko's talking about nothing in general and just playing around with each other. After about an hour in Zonko's, they left with a couple of bags in hand and went down to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't too crowded and they found seats rather quickly. Marlene had never felt so carefree in her life. She loved Hogwarts and all, but sometimes it felt like she was trapped. There was homework and her friends were with her nearly all the time. She rarely ever had time to herself, unless she was sleeping or studying in library.

Sirius popped up next to her with a butterbear. He slipped it in front of her before sitting down.

"None for you?" she asked taking a sip.

He grinned. "Nope. I'm still a little foggy from last night."

"You really shouldn't have drunk that much," Marlene told him.

Sirius just shrugged. "I know, but it's the feeling you know? You're carefree in that moment."

"I hate that feeling," Marlene shuddered. "You have no control over your emotions and it's scary. Butterbear I don't mind, but Firewhiskey, no."

Sirius nodded and reached into his robes. Marlene watched as he pulled out what she knew to be a Muggle cigarette. She watched as he lit it with his wand. It fascinated her. She'd heard Lily and Dorcas talking about them, but had never seen someone smoking one before. The way Sirius smoked. . . .he made it look like an art. Flicking his hair out of his face and blowing out smoke.

Noticing her staring, he smirked. "Haven't you seen a cig before?"

She shook her head unable to speak.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked. She nodded numbly. "Come here then."

Quickly she moved over to the other side of the table and sat down next to him. He slipped and arm around her shoulders and put the burning cigarette in between her fingers, showing her how to hold it.

"Alright so you hold it like this," Sirius moved her fingers into position. "Then you put it to your lips and suck. You better be careful when you-"

It was too late. Marlene had already put the cigarette to her lips and inhaled. She felt a stinging feeling run down her throat. It felt like she couldn't breath! The smoke was running down her throat and into lungs, filling them. She started to cough violently. She grabbed her throat trying to force the feeling away. It was awful! Why would anyone do this?! The coughing slowly stopped and she felt like the room was spinning. She closed her eyes. Leaning back in her chair, she took a deep breath of fresh air. That was better.

"Inhale," Sirius muttered, finishing his previous sentence. "It's better once you get used to it. Do you have a headache?"

"No, but the room's spinning," Marlene sighed. Why had she agreed to this?

Sirius winced. "That happens. I smoked a whole cigarette when I started and got the worse headache I've ever had."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Marlene told him. She opened her eyes and saw the room had stopped spinning. Sirius sat next to her with a concerned look on his face. Slowly she looked down at the cigarette that sat in between her fingers. She didn't know what, but something compelled her lift it to her lips again. This time it wasn't as bad as before. She blow out the smoke slowly smiling.

"There you go," Sirius smiled at her. "Alright hand it over before you get sick again."

Marlene nodded and handed it over to him. He muttered a spell and it disappeared.

"You did good for your first time," Sirius told her.

"I bet you didn't cough on your first time," Marlene mumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Think again. I hacked my brains out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen James," Sirius chuckled. "He took on drag and coughed his brains out before throwing up all over the floor."

Marlene laughed. "James? I can't imagine him doing that."

"He did."

"Where'd you get those anyway?" Marlene asked.

"James and I bought a bunch before term started," Sirius enlightened her. "We have a stash in our room."

"I bet Remus hates it," she guessed.

He shook his head. "No, actually he uses them more than me and James. Peter's the one who complains about it all the time. He says the smoke is bad for his allergies. Of course, none of us smoke that much."

Marlene nodded. "I never expected Remus to smoke."

"Bloody shocker for us. He'd already had his first before any of us started. Didn't tell us about it either."

"When did he start?" Marlene inquired.

"Around Christmas sixth year, I think," Sirius calculated. "He never told us when exactly, but I think that was when I smelled smoke on him for the first time. When we asked how he got them, he told us that did some kid's homework. Can you imagine that? He won't even help us, but when someone's paying him, he'll do it right then."

"Maybe he cares about you," Marlene suggested. "He probably wants you to learn this stuff so that when you go off into the world and don't have him around, you'll know it."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius muttered

"Why do you think he started smoking?" Marlene asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. He has a lot on his plate. It probably takes his mind of things."

"Oh."

"He thinks his grades have to be perfect, you know," Sirius mumbled playing with her hair. Marlene hadn't noticed it, but she was leaning against Sirius. Her head in the crook of his arm. His arm was slung around her shoulders while he played with her hair. Marlene actually liked it here. Warmth spread through her body. She found she quiet liked this. It was comfortable.

Sirius looked down at his watch. "We better get going before your friends think I kidnapped you or something."

Marlene nodded and stood up. She stretched. The room wasn't spinning anymore. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They reached an alley way and slipped the cloak on. Quickly they entered Honeydukes. After making sure the shopkeeper wasn't looking, they slipped into the cellar. Marlene waited as Sirius pulled up the panel. She jumped in and Sirius soon followed her. They reached the end of the passageway. Marlene was about to go through the exit, but Sirius stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, instead pushing her up against the wall gently. Marlene was at a loss for words. What was he doing? Her hands found their way to his chest of their own accord; her breaths started to come in ragged. Slowly, as if to give her time to back out, he lowered his lips to hers. Marlene knew she should say something, should stop him, but her mind went blank as his lips descended on hers. They moved over her own with practiced ease. It was slow, but his tongue slipped out to sneak into her mouth and play with her own tongue. His hands rested on her hips. One of his fingers slipped under her shirt and rubbed patterns on her skin. Marlene clung to his robes pulling herself closer to him. She couldn't stop herself, he was like a drug. Then everything stopped. He had pulled away.

"I'll see you later, McKinnon," Sirius smirked before walking out of the passageway. Marlene was left breathless with his kiss still on her lips. She didn't know what to make of it. Suddenly she felt cold without him next to her. She felt like she needed his body next to hers. She touched her lips. It was almost as if he was still there.

Sighing, she straightened her robes and walked out of the passageway. Slowly she made her way up to Gryffindor tower knowing that he would probably be waiting for her. Joy. Then something hit her. Regulus. What about Regulus? She could never tell him about this. He could kill her and then Sirius. She felt ashamed for losing control like she did. How could she do that to him? It was an awful thing to do.

She pushed the portrait hole open and expected to see Sirius and the other Marauders sitting there, but no one was there, but Lily. Marlene sighed with relief and moved to sit down next to the redhead. Lily smiled when she saw her.

"Have you been studying this whole time?" she asked. "Alice, Mary, and I went to the library, but we couldn't find you."

"I went for a walk around the castle," Marlene lied. She hated not telling Lily the truth. She was just too embarrassed by what happened earlier to tell her. Lily wouldn't approve of snogging in dark corridors, especially with Sirius Black.

"Oh," Lily nodded turning back to a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

Lily sighed. "Remus can't make it to his Prefect duty tomorrow night. He's sick again. It was always acts up once a month. I hope he feels better soon."

"What do you mean? It always acts up once a month?" Marlene asked. It sounded like he had a period, but only women could have that right?

"It just acts up once a month," Lily told her. "I tried tracking it once, but the cycles don't add up."

Something pulled at the back of Marlene's brain, but she couldn't quiet piece it together. Once a month. That stuck in her mind more than anything else. He was sick, but it got worse one time out of the entire month? That didn't make sense. If you were sick, then it would either get worse or better, not worse one time of the month then better for the rest.

"Can those charts that you tracked him on?" Marlene asked.

Lily shrugged. "Sure. Give me a second and I'll go get them."

Lily ran up the to the girl's dormitory, leaving Marlene to think. Once a month. What sounded familiar about that? Lily came back down the stairs with her calendar in hand. She handed them to Marlene, who counted over the days in between each time Remus got sick. It didn't make sense. Then she noticed something.

"Lily. . . . .did you notice that all of these are on the full moon?" Marlene whispered.

Lily quickly looked over her shoulder. Her mouth fell open.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"I know," Marlene said. "Does that mean. . ."

"It has to be," Lily muttered numbly.

"Then he's a. . .a werewolf," Marlene whispered.

Lily looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Have you ever noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter are always tiered after Remus is sick and they sometimes come in with scratches and cuts?"

"You don't think they. . . ." Marlene trailed off. They would put themselves in danger.

"That has to be it," Lily assured her.

"But they could die," Marlene muttered. "It's not safe for them to be in there with a werewolf. He could kill them."

"No he's only a danger to people in that state," Lily told her.

"What are you saying?"

"They're Animagi," Lily whispered.

It all made sense now. James, Sirius, and Peter transformed every month to stay with Remus. If he was by himself, he might injury himself or bite himself if he got restless. James, Sirius, and Peter were there to help him through it. If they were there then it might make him forget about how restless he was.

"_What _are they though?" Marlene asked.

"Prongs," Lily muttered. "A dear. You remember how Sirius always asks if James is going stag to Gryffindor parties? He would always say yes even if he was bringing a date."

"That makes sense," Marlene nodded. "What about Padfoot?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "That's a bit harder. I don't get it. Padfoot."

Marlene sighed. "Me either. Wormtail?"

"Wormtail Wormtail," Lily mused. "A mouse maybe?"

"That makes sense," Marlene nodded. "I still don't get Padfoot."

"Padfoot, _Padfoot_, Pad foot," Lily shook her head. "I don't get it either."

Then Marlene remembered something. Something James said in sixth year. 'Of course, you old dog.' Dog! That was it! Sirius was a dog!

"A dog," Marlene smiled. "He's a dog."

"Yeah, they have padded feet, but plenty of other animal's do too," Lily reasoned. "It could be anything."

"Yeah, but James said something to him about an old dog in sixth year," Marlene told her.

Lily nodded. "Of course! Now I remember, just the other day James, Sirius, and I were in the library and he said 'You're man's best friend'!"

"Still you have to be registered to become an Animagus and the Ministry isn't going to let three underage wizards become Animagi."

"Unless they did it illegally."

Marlene's eyes grew wide. "But they're barely of age!"

"It's James and Sirius," Lily argued. "Do you think they care about the rules?"

"No, but-"

"There you go. If they knew their friend was in trouble then they would do anything, even if it was against the law, to help him."

Marlene took a deep breath then let it out. They were Animagi. James, Sirius, and Peter were Animagi. They did it illegally too. They did it just to help Remus. Her heart melted as she thought about this. They put themselves in danger so their friend wouldn't have to suffer anymore than what he already did. That was one of the sweetest things Marlene had ever heard of. They could be rude, annoying, and moody sometimes, but that could be over looked when you knew about this.

"Are we going to tell them that we know?" Marlene asked.

"Not in so many words," Lily replied. "You'll see at breakfast tomorrow. You'll know when I do it, just follow my lead."

If it were anyone, but Lily, Marlene would have refused, or told them to explain the plan it her. However, she knew that Lily had a plan and when she did you best get out of her way. So Marlene just nodded.

"Let's go up to the dormitory," Lily said. "We have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late."

"Alright," Marlene nodded and followed Lily up the stairs, everything she had just learned still weighing heavily on her mind. She walked into the bathroom and stripped of her school robes.

As she did this, something fell out of her pocket. She looked down and saw a cigarette laying on the floor. Sirius must have slipped it into her pocket when they were. . .doing things. Marlene smiled and picked it up. She shut and locked the door. After pulling out her wand, she put the cigarette to her lips and lit it. Sirius was right, it didn't feel as bad this time. She didn't even cough. It felt better. She didn't mind it this time. She blew the smoke into the air slowly and smiled. She leaned against the door taking another drag. It felt even better this time. After she had smoked it all, she vanished it and did a cleaning spell so the bathroom wouldn't smell like smoke then hopped into the shower.

Marlene went back into the dormitory hoping and praying that none of the girls would notice she had smoked. Lily hadn't noticed earlier, but then again she hadn't smoked a whole cigarette earlier. She walked over to her bed and lay down. Alice, Dorcas, and Mary were already asleep. Emmeline was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and Lily was organizing her trunk. Again. It what she did when she was stressed. Marlene sighed and closed her eyes. She was safe.

* * *

Marlene woke up early the next morning. Lily was already up and in the shower. Marlene brushed her teeth while she waited for Lily to get out. When she did, Marlene jumped in quickly. She got out and dressed in her uniform without speaking. She watched as Dorcas woke up and smiled. She was always a morning person. Lily started for the door and Marlene followed before any questions could be asked.

"You ready?" Lily whispered.

"Yep," Marlene replied.

They made their way down to the Great Hall quickly, without speaking. The time seemed to double. Marlene just wanted to get there and get this time sorted out. Then she remembered yesterday and how she was being pressed up against a wall by Sirius. She didn't want to face him, but at the same time she had so many questions. The walk to the Great Hall seemed shorter now. When they finally arrived, James, Sirius, and Peter were already in the hall. Remus was no where to be seen.

"Hello, _dear_," was the first thing out of Lily's mouth when they reached James, Sirius, and Peter. They all looked at her like she was crazy. Lily made sure to look at James too. Marlene nearly laughed. She caught onto Lily's game quickly. Her fearfulness about talking to Sirius evaporated.

James looked her up and down. "Are you alright, Evans?"

"Perfectly fine," Lily answered sitting down next to him.

Marlene sat down next to Sirius. "You really need to cut your hair," Marlene told him fingering it. "You look like a _dog_."

"That's not nice," Sirius eyed her. Marlene shrugged and turned back to her food.

After a moment or two of conversation, Lily spoke, "Peter, you're as quiet as a _mouse_."

"Um. . . .sorry," he muttered looking at James and Sirius, who looked equally confused.

"It's alright," Lily waved it off. "We better get to class, Marlene."

Marlene nodded. "Alright."

They both stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of her eye she caught James and Sirius looking at each other in understanding. It had worked!

Lily turned to her. "Do you think it worked?"

"Yeah," Marlene smiled.

"Marlene! Lily! Wait up!" James called from behind them.

Lily and Marlene stopped and shared a smile before turning around. James and Sirius were running toward them. Marlene tried not to laugh at the panicked look on their faces.

James ran a hand through his hair. "How do you know?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," James snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Marlene and I were talking last night and we. . . .uh figured it out."

"How?" Sirius growled.

"I was telling her about. . . .Remus being sick," Lily explained. "I thought it was like. . . .cycles like we have so I made a list of when he was sick in fifth year. Marlene asked to see the chart and she figured it out. The rest was pretty simple."

Sirius and James gaped at them.

"You're not going to tell anyone right?" James asked nervously.

"No," Lily replied. "Why would I? I know why you do it."

"Right."

"But how'd you figure out what we were?" Sirius asked.

"Well James was easy," Lily said. "Peter was a little harder, but I got that one. Marlene figured out yours. How'd you _do _it though?"

"What do mean?" James asked.

"How long have you been Animagi?" Marlene questioned.

"Two years."

"How did fifteen year olds become Anigami when most grown wizards can't?" Lily asked.

"We're good at transfiguration," Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Peter took a little longer, but we worked it out."

"Well you're smarter than I gave you credit for," Lily smiled.

"Can you show us?" Marlene inquired. She'd never seen an Animagus transform before. She knew McGonagall was one, but she never transformed in front of the class.

James and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James bit his lip in reply. Marlene hated how they had this silent communication. You never knew what they were thinking.

"Alright," James consented. "Come with us."

They both swept past Lily and Marlene, who turned to follow them. They had thirty minutes before class so they had to hurry up. They moved quickly across the grounds. Marlene realized they were heading toward the Forbidden Forest. Lily must have realized this at the same time because she stopped. Marlene followed her lead. James and Sirius seemed to notice they weren't following them anymore and stopped as well.

"What are you waiting for?" James asked.

"You're going into the Forbidden Forest," Lily stated.

"Yeah, let's go," Sirius replied.

"But-"

Sirius shook his head. "No, buts."

Lily looked at Marlene. "Fine."

They continued into the forest. James and Sirius seemed to know it very well. They came to a small clearing. James stopped and faced them.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone," James looked dead serious. He even looked scary.

"We won't," Lily told him with pursed lips.

"Solemnly swear?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Solemnly swear," both girls repeated.

James nodded and before she knew it, a big black dog was standing before here. She was right. Sirius seemed so different as a dog. He looked so different. There was something so carefree about him.

Lily gaped at him. A slow smile crept onto Marlene's face, as she shook her head. This seemed to enthrill Sirius, because he wagged his tail and barked at them. Before anyone could do anything, Sirius jumped onto Lily and knocked her to the ground. This caused Marlene to laugh and to James roll his eyes.

"Make him stop!" Lily shouted as Sirius licked her face.

"That's enough, Padfoot," James pulled him away by the scruff of his neck, making him cry.

"That hurt," Sirius muttered after he transformed.

"_That_ was gross," Lily said wiping her face off. This made Marlene laugh harder.

James rolled his eyes and transformed himself. Elegant was the first word that crossed her mind when Marlene saw James. He looked proud and strong. Like a leader.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"I never get that reaction," Sirius said.

Marlene smiled at him as James transformed back.

"Happy?"

"Very," Lily answered.

James smiled slightly. "Let's get back before anyone notices."

Lily nodded. Marlene smiled and fell in step beside Sirius. Somehow she didn't fell as bad about kissing him now.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter took longer to write than I thought it would, but it turned out better than I expected too. Sirius corrupted Marlene, didn't he? Poor innocent Marlene. And. . .first kiss between Marlene and Sirius. Tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
